Árbol Familiar de la Familia Rogers
by joya blanca
Summary: James A. Rogers despúes de años de lucha a logrado al fin una vida equilibrada, pero por culpa de la "oveja negra" de la familia, el y todos los Rogers estaran en riesgo...¿podra James salvar a su Árbol familiar?
1. Capitulo 1:stephanie rogers, ¿lady Améri

Árbol Familiar de la Familia Rogers

Next avengers: héroes Of. Tomorrow no me pertenece y marvel tampoco.

1- stephanie rogers, ¿lady América o lady Hitler?

En vez de comenzar en tierra 555326 o tierra Next, esta vez comenzaremos en tierra Nazi… (Tierra nazi es invento mió)…

En pleno 1945, la Segunda guerra mundial era muy diferente a la historia conocida…

El día D fue un fracaso, los Nazis avanzaban sin control, miles de judíos y etnias consideradas "inferiores" eran aplastadas… Adolf Hitler extendía su poder sin que nada ni nadie, ni mortal ni divino pudiera detenerlo….

Solo un hombre podía hacerle frente, solo un símbolo de la esperanza, valor y patriotismo, el soldado perfecto, el super soldier, el…. ¿El?, quise decir ella…. stephanie rogers, lady América…Miss América….la nueva Capitán América…

Ahí estaba la rubia/pelo corto y oji azul en traje azul ajustado, enfrente del dictador, en el llamado "segundo intento de Libertad", 2 meses después del día D...

-¡rindete Hitler, nunca ganaras!

-¿eso crees?

Un batallón de nazis invadió el nuevo cuartel de Hitler, un lujoso castillo Alemán...

-el dijo lo mismo en el día D…. ¡Soldados mándela con hela!

-¡ SEI mein führer!

Los soldados atacaron a la heroína, dejando al narcisista escapar junto a su esposa Eva Braun…

-adiós Miss América, salúdame al verdadero Capitán América en Niffleheim.

Ella lucho con su escudo, usando todas sus fuerzas hasta el cansancio. Esquivando balas, luchando contra nazis y evitando granadas, logro llegar hasta una ventana…

-¡ahora o nunca!

Ella salto la ventana, mientras los cristales rotos salían disparados por el impacto además de balazos, Steph se dio cuenta que la ventana daba a una cascada…

Callo directo a unas rocas a unos 1000 metros, los soldados nazis bajaron para ver si seguía viva, después de horas de búsqueda fueron a informárselo al segundo al mando, el Comandante Johann Shmidt, Red Skull (Cráneo Rojo)…

-¿encontraron el cuerpo?

-Nein….mein Kommandant.

-el führer quería su cabeza para celebrar el inicio del Reich de Mil Años, tendremos que cambiar los planes y colocar 100 cabezas de perros judíos….pueden retirarse.

El batallón elevo su brazo, haciendo el característico saludo nazi...

Una vez solo ,el tipo de calaberica cara roja silbo...en segundos ,entre las aguas ,emergio la soldado amaricana...

-pense que ya estabas en el valhallla.

-nunca subestimes, la persistencia de una chica americana...gracias, adios.

Ignorando aquel comentario, le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria a la de la chica que escapaba..

-si ella no le corta la cabeza a ese loco, lo hare yo...o mejor aún.

5 min. Despúes 20 soldados nazis aparecieron con la capitana america inconsciente...

-puedo darte como un obsequio, mein führer se alegrara…Jugar al doble espía fue más fácil de lo que creí.

¿Cuánto tiempo paso?, ¿días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?, stephanie rogers no lo sabía con claridad, estaba desnuda, atada con unas cadenas hechas de un acero desconocido, en una celda oscura…

-debes preguntarte, ¿Qué acero es ese?, es un regalo de thor...lamento no poder venir antes, los Judíos son tan difíciles de matar, como cucarachas pero al final uno siempre aplasta o quema a la cucarachas.

Debilitada pero no demasiado (gracias al suero del super soldier), levanto la cabeza para ver que el mismísimo hitler en persona, era quien le hablaba…

-eres un desgraciado.

-¡que modales!...tu madre Sarah Rogers ,tambien tu padre Joseph Rogers deben estar llorando en el Niffleheim, por ese vocabulario….al igual que tu gemelo Steven o quiero decir , Steve Rogers o mejor dicho…(le susurro al oído)…..Capitán América.

La Srta. Rogers se sorprendio como nunca, ella nunca espero que su identidad secreta se supiera tan pronto...

-con una dosis de tortura ardua , dura y razonable, Bucky o mejor dicho James Barnes junto a las adorables Srtas. Peggy Carter y Gail Richards me contaron todo...lastima que no soportaron tanto como esperaba... ahora solo sirven de comida para cerdos. Sin embargo , los planes siguen en marcha, el honor de probar el nuevo invento lo tendras tu.

-¿nuevo invento?

Un cientifico nazi entro con una bandeja, en ella estaba una especie de broche metalico con la esvástica...Casi parecia una garrapata metalica aplastada...

-gracias a un tratado con mi nuevo amigo Inmortus ... consegui la tecnologia suficiente para crear este trasmisor/controlador neuronal.

¿Inmortus?, ella nunca escucho hablar de el...¿sera nazi o un nuevo dictador?..

-fue un trato simple...yo le entrego a todos los judios inservibles de esta dimención para que el experimente en el limbo y mis cientificos obtienen lo necesario para hacer esta belleza.

El dictador tomo el aparato, lo beso y lo dejo donde estaba...

-tu seras la primera mortal en usarlo.

-¿mortal?

-lo veras por video en una pantalla...otro adelanto nazi.

Esposada fue llevada hasta una pantalla ,ahi se veia a criaturas parecidas a los humanos..

A estas criaturas, los cientifcos les colocaban ese aparato en el pecho, de inmediato dejaban de luchar y obecian ciegamente...Un cientifico apunto a la pantalla...

-Asgardianos, dioses nordicos...descubrimos como controlarlos, a ellos y a las demás deidades.

Ahora mostraba imagenes en blanco y negro de Thor atacando a Judios ,negros y a todo aquel anti- nazi...al mirar las imagenes, el führer sonrió…

-al principio nos ayudaba voluntariamente, cuando vio mis campos de concentración se negó a seguir ayudando, no se por que…..mi Eva al ver mi mundo maravilloso echo realidad, se suicido, no se por que.

El cientifico con la bandeja,volvio a aparecer. El dictador tomo el broche metalico con la esvástica...

-Lamentablemente Thor se libero del poder del aparato, mato a todos los dioses y a el mismo para "liberarlos", lo admito llore por mis dioses...ahora lo veo todo claro.

Lentamente comenzo a hacercase hasta ella, Steph trato de liberarce sin exito...

-no necesito dioses, no necesito a thor...mi destino es ser un dios.

Lentamete se hacerco, como en camara lenta coloco aquel aparato sobre el desnudo pecho de la Super Soldier.

- y tu destino, es ser mi esposa.

Apenas la garrapata metalica se afirmo en su piel, ella sintio un impulso electrico que le sacudio todo el cuerpo, sobretodo el cerebro, dejandola inconsciente...

La rubia al despertar se encontraba vestida de nazi :Pero con la camisa semi abierta , sin guantes y usando anillo de casada..

-¿donde estoy?...¿cuando me puse esto?...¿por que uso anillo?

Con un libro a medio leer en su regazo , tambien tenia un escudo con bandera nazi a su izquierda y una canasta llena de manzanas doradas a su derecha..

Estaba sentada en comodo sillon enfrente de una chimenea, mientras un perro jugueton roia un hueso en un tapete Hitler aparecio comiendo una manzana dorada... El perro al ver a su amo, felizmente lo fue a recibir..

-Stephanie querida...¿sabes quien soy?, ¿me recuerdas?

-hitler, yo nunca dejare que tu ...

Con una segunda secudida cerebral (por parte del aparato nazi aderido a su pecho) sus ojos pasaron de azul a rojo...

-¿que estaba diciendo?, ahora recuerdo... Adolf ,yo te amo con el alma.

Ella dejo el libro sobre una mesa de centro, colocando sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro.

-yo tambien te amo Stephanie.

Con ese beso Stephanie Rogers murio, Nacio Stephanie Hitler...

El tiempo paso, el plan de Reich de Mil Años, se cumplió….Era el año 2945….

Junto al cuerpo de su esposo ,la viuda Steph lloraba la muerte de su adorado comedor compulsivo de manzanas doradas...

-adios...¡shif!...mi angel.

La mujer que no a envejicido desde 1945 (sin necesidad de comer manzanas doradas)..

Salio serena de la cripta, saludando a su afligido pueblo…Llegando hasta su limosina, viajo de regreso a su castillo en Munich, la capital del mundo libre de judíos…

Llego hasta su hogar recibiendo el saludo correspondiente de los soldados y esclavos negros…Todos obedecían, todos seguían las reglas del fallecido dictador, ya que todos tenían en el pecho la esvástica plateada...todos excepto...

-no se en que estaba pensando, al hacer ese trato con tu marido.

Encerrado en una de las mazmorras del castillo, estaba quien dio pie a la creación de los malignos broches...Inmortus... Una vez que este universo estuvo completamente conquistado, el quiso apoderarse de el, el mato a Hitler con ese objetivo...

Ahora estaba encadenado enfrente de la nueva führer, la madre de la Alemania Nazi...

-tienes suerte que solo te encerré aquí, con gusto te decapitaría.

-pero no tendrías el resto de mi tecnología, ¿no es cierto?

- habla o morirás.

El inmortus de esta dimensión guardo silencio, encadenado como estaba prefería morderse la lengua, antes de hablar...

-veo que tu muerte no significa nada para ti...tal vez la de ella si.

Red Skull, apareció con la novia de Inmortus, Susan Scarbo...la pelinegra de ojos verdes fue torturada de maneras in imaginadas...

A diferencia de sus otros yo paralelos, a este Inmortus si le importaba lo que le pasara a su cónyuge, canto como un pajarito (en realidad solo compartió un 1% de lo que sabía)...apenas termino de hablar, a su novia la dejaron de torturar y la decapitaron...

-ahora te toca a ti.

Cuando Red Skull estuvo a punto de cortarle a el, la cabeza con un hacha...

-¡espera!, ¡espera!, ¡existen más dimensiones!, ¡esta no es la unica tierra!..

Cuando termino de hablar, Red Skull lo decapito...la Sra. Hitler de espaldas, tomo un cigarrillo...

-ya veo, entonces mi hermano esta vivo en otras dimensiones, en unas soltero, en otras casado o viudo, en unas con niños y otras sin niños..(Saco su encendedor, encendiendo su cigarrillo)... me enferma.

La sola idea de que el santurrón de su hermano ayudara a destruir el "maravilloso estilo de vida" que hitler ofrecía la enfermaba, que anden por ahí bastardos que sigan con ese horrible (según ella) negocio, también...

Ella pensaba en eso, cuando Red Skull, quien mantuvo en secreto que el, tampoco usaba el broche maligno...Se coloco detrás de la viuda para decapitarla también...

En menos de 5 segundos, fue el quien termino decapitado por el escudo de la ex- capitana América.

-segundo problema terminado...ahora debo encargarme de mis asuntos familiares.

Como si nada tomo su escudo con bandera nazi, apago su cigarrillo y salio...Tenia mucho que hacer, muchas versiones de su hermano que asesinar, muchos bastardos Rogers que matar...

Fue hasta el laboratorio, apretando un botón se abrió un portal...

-ya se por cual de los hijos mestizos de Steve voy a comenzar….James Rogers.

En cuanto a Tierra 555326 o tierra Next….

Ultron conquisto medio planeta, asesino a los avengers dejando a sus hijos, los next avenger al cuidado de tony...12 años después el dictador metálico ,fue partido en dos por hulk y lanzado al espacio por la hija de thor, Torunn...

La cual pasó la prueba de humildad, obteniendo una armadura dorada…al poco tiempo regreso a su armadura anterior…

2 años después cambio a una armadura parecida a una armadura medieval (sin casco), además dejo de brocearse por lo que regreso a su tono de piel natural…

Fue en ese tiempo en que Ultron regreso conquistando todo el planeta, peleo contra inmortus y lo mato, destruyendo los pasados, presente y futuro de todo…excepto el pasado de 616 y futuro de 555326…

Obligando a que los next avengers vivieran el mismo día una y otra vez…hulk mando a Kang a pedir ayuda a los avengers de 616….

En síntesis ayudaron a los next regresando en el tiempo, convenciendo a ultron de que se deje perder ante Inmortus y regresando a su propio tiempo (no se sabe si recuerdan ese viaje)…

Ultron perdió la pelea reestableciendo el espacio/tiempo…


	2. Capitulo 2:James Rogers conoce a la Tía

2- James Rogers conoce a la Tía Stephanie

(Los primeros párrafos sobre tierra next antes de #, si pasaron primero en la película, luego en la continuación de la historia en el comic. Lo que viene después de # esta aspirado en mi fanatic ¿un futro feliz?)

Ultron perdió la pelea reestableciendo el espacio/tiempo…

Inmortus (ahora kang), mato a tony y hulk…los next lo mataron a el, luego cuando las cosas se calmaron se fundo la academia de vengadores y entraron conociendo a Spider-girl (may parker) y a Rina Logan…..Francis termino con rina, torunn con james. #

Tiempo después thor murió en el ragnarok y Midgard se volvió el último planeta habitable por culpa de las maquinas asesinas que invadieron el universo…

Con mucho esfuerzo, sudor y sacrificios, los next avengers, lograron mejorar las cosas en el planeta….Durante ese tiempo James regreso al escudo de energía que tenia originalmente, reparado/ mejorado…

Gracias a la versión femenina de Mister Fantástico (Leticia Richards), el planeta dañado por los robots recupero su vida y por efecto secundario los sobrevivientes ganaron la habilidad de envejecer al ritmo de Torunn después de los 18 o 19 años…

Gracias a eso, 150 años después ganaron la guerra contra las maquinas, los next comenzaron a hacer sus vidas…James se caso con torunn y tuvieron 3 hijos (nathan, jord y jane)…

Azari comenzó una amistad con ventaja con Ginny Stark (nieta tony Stark 113500) teniendo gemelos (Antonieta Stark y Adréis Azzuri T'Challa)…

Francis Barton se caso y enviudo con Rina Logan (hija de Wolverine y Electra) teniendo un niño (Oliver Clint Barton Logan)…

En cuanto a Pym termino de novio con May Parker y tuvieron una niña (Marie Jean Pym)…..Todo mejoro en tierra Next, las peleas contra maquinas y villanos seguían pero ya no era el infierno de antaño…

-¡PAPIIIIIIII!, ¡PAPIIIIIIIIIII!... (Gritaban al unísono)… ¡DESPIERTA!, ¡DESPIERTA!

-hm….5 min más, niños jueguen en otro lado.

James Rogers, Soldier boy, se cubrió la cara molesto….Sus 3 hijos de 5 años soltaban en la cama emocionados...

-¡VAMOS!, ¡VAMOS!... (Dijo Nathan)… ¡ARRIBA!

-¡PAPI LEVANTATE!... (Dijo Jord)… ¡LEVANTATE!, ¡LEVANTATE!

El niño idéntico a james pero rubio, la niña idéntica a torunn y su gemela pelirroja, no paraban de saltar mientras su padre trataba de volver a dormir…En el dintel de la puerta la madre de estos, en su pijama de franela se reía con cierta arrogancia…

-¡MAMI!, ¡MAMI!..(Dijo jane)… ¡PAPI NO SE QUIERE LEVANTAR!

-ya lo veo jane…

La deidad acaricio los rojos cabellos de su hija, luego cruzándose de brazos, le dio una mirada sarcástica al super Soldier acongojado….

-...me pregunto, ¿Por qué será que papi duerme tanto?

-es muy temprano para ser sarcástica.

-¿temprano?, ¡en el nombre de Odin!...son las 12:00 de la tarde.

James suspiro, como extrañaba esas mañanas en las que sus "hermanos" lo despertaban con un piquete eléctrico, un pinchazo de espada o un toque eléctrico…

-¡esta bien!, ¡esta bien!, ustedes ganan….vallan a arreglarse para la escuela, mientras yo me levanto.

-¿nos lo juras?... (Dijeron los 3, al unísono)…. ¿palabra de soldado?

El pelirrojo con la apariencia de un joven de 18 años, hizo el saludo militar a sus hijos...

-palabra de soldado.

Los niños entre risas fueron a la cocina, a almorzar junto al resto de su "familia"…Dejando a sus padres a solas...

-¿Por qué siempre los mandas a despertarme?...preferiría que me electrocutaras.

-¿de verdad?

Un rayo se escuchó a lo lejos...Torunn se acerco a la cama de su esposo...

-¿eso es lo que quieres, James?

-no me asustas, se que no matarías a al tipo que te dio descendencia.

-¿seguro?

Ahora 2 rayos se escucharon a lo lejos…Ella lo quedo mirando desafiante...

-¿seguro que no puedo?

-con que con esas tenemos.

Antes que ella pudiera decir o hacer algo, el lanzo sobre la cama…

-entonces tendré que darte una buena razón, para no hacerlo.

El la comenzó a besar acariciándole el cuerpo…

-mmmm…para ser mortal besas bien.

-y tengo el control de la situación, también.

-¿así?

De un movimiento rápido ella termino arriba, besándole el cuello…

-¿aun lo crees?

Torunn agradecía el día en que descubrieron que era mucho mejor hacer esto que pelear por todo, estaban a punto de recordar ¿Cómo se convirtieron en padres?, cuando…

-¡TIO JAMES!, ¡TIA TORUNN!

El pequeño alvino de piel blanca, Oliver barton de 5 años….tocaba desesperado la puerta….Ofuscada la diosa del trueno fue a abrir la puerta…

-¿Qué pasa Ollie?

-¡SE LLEVARON A NATHAN, JANE Y JORD!

James y torunn sintieron que el tiempo en que corrieron….corrección…el corrió, ella voló...

Ambos desesperados hasta la cocina, les pareció siglos…La cocina estaba desordenada, los miembros de su equipo, inconscientes y los hijos de estos llorando…El pelirrojo miro por todos lados….

-¡NATHAN!...¡JANE!...¡JORD!...¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!

La rubia por su parte hacia lo mismo….

-¡NIÑOS!... ¡A MI MAMI NO LE PARECE GRACIOSO!

-¡HEY LOS DOS!, ¿nos van a ayudar o se van a quedar gritando?

La Sra. Rogers ayudo a Pym a levantarse, El Sr. Rogers hizo lo mismo por Azari, mientras Francis y ginny al recobrar la conciencia calmaron a los niños.

Azari fue el primero en hablar con los desesperados padres…

-todo paso tan rápido…..primero sentimos una luz, luego una gran explosión y cuando desperté sus niños ya no estaban.

Una vez más repuesto, ahora hablo Pym….

-lo más seguro es que lo primero fue un portal de otra dimensión y la explosión fue una bomba aturdidora….¡acuh mi cabeza!..¡Odio esas cosas!,. ¿Quien habrá sido el idiota que las invento?

El pequeño morenito Adréis de 4 años, tiro de la manga del pijama a su padre…

-papi…cuando desperté encontré esto.

El príncipe de wakanda al ver el papel que su hijo le entrego, se lo entrego a la princesa de Nueva Asgard….

-¡HIJA DE ###!

El papel decía lo siguiente…"hola querido sobrino, soy la tía Stephanie, si quieres volver a ver a tus abominaciones otra vez…."

Torunn furiosa miro a James…

-¡¿POR QUE DEMONIOS NO ME DIJISTE DE ELLA?!

-¿COMO QUIERES QUE SEPA?, ¡RECIEN HOY ESCUCHO HABLAR DE ELLA!

Barton al ver que aquí va a arder Troya, se interpuso entre ellos...

-¡QUIEREN CALLARCE!...huf, discutir entre ustedes no les devolverá a sus hijos, debemos encontrar la parte del mensaje que falta.

Antonieta se acercó hasta ellos…

-tío Francis, creo que la parte que falta la tengo yo.

El papel decía…."sigue mis instrucciones…"

Antes que el soldado y la diosa les dieran un ataque de nervios, la pequeña pelinegra/oji azul Marie Jean de 3 años…

-tomen, lo encontré en mi bolsillo.

El ultimo pedazo decía…"ruinas de Boston, el día de mañana, ve solo a las 14:00hrs. Si alguien te acompaña los mato, yo sabré si llegas acompañado."

La rubia oji azul estuvo a punto de irse volando…cuando la pelirroja (que ocultaba sus quemaduras faciales con una mascara) la detuvo…

-¡por que me detienes ginny Stark!... ¡MIS HIJOS ESTAN EN PELIGRO!

-¿no leíste bien?...dice clarito "yo sabré si llegas acompañado"….no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos….si te dejas llevar por la ira y te ve llegar a ti en vez de james….no creo que termine bien el asunto, diosa.

James coloco su mano en el hombro de su esposa…

-te juro mi amor, que traeré a nuestros niños a salvo.

La diosa se apoyó en el pecho del que a estado a su lado, desde los 2 años de vida…

-protégelos… (Le dio un beso)….tráelos a salvo a casa.

-lo haré….stark analiza esos papeles quiero saber ¿de que dimensión llegaron?...que Spider girl te ayude, en cuanto despierte.

-oki do.

- hawkeye (ojo de halcón), pym, azari y torunn sigan con las actividades de siempre. Nadie en ultra City debe sospechar que algo pasó….avisen a visón, cuanto antes.

En las ruinas de Boston, en la hora y día antes mencionados…

-¡por el führer!, ¿Cuánto más me tendrá esperando?

La rubia nazi caminaba de un lado para otro, mirando siempre a los rubios semidioses y la pelirroja super soldier que tenia prisioneros...

-FIIIIIIIUUU.

Una nave bajo a la tierra, de ella salio un joven pelirrojo con chaqueta de cuero sin mangas pero usando guantes rojos y un escudo tecnológico echo de energía...

-Inmortus tenía razón, la gente de otras dimensiones tiene mejores juguetes que yo.

-¿me querías?, aquí estoy.

El joven padre estuvo a punto de dar un paso más, cuando su supuesta "tía" saco un control remoto...

-ni un paso más mein Kind o tus niños explotaran en miles de pedacitos.

Los niños se encontraban atados y amordazados, rodeados de c-4, un explosivo primitivo pero muy efectivo.

-¿c-4?... En 1945 no tenían esa tecnología.

-es 2945.

-la composición de los pedazos de papel que mandaste, decía otra cosa.

Un ambiente tenso se interpuso entre ellos…

-basta de juegos…. ¿que quieres?

-¿Qué quiero?... ¡quiero tu cabeza en una charola de plata!

Guardo el control remoto, con ira lanzo su escudo, casi cortándole la garganta su sobrino...

-¡¿Qué hicimos para merecer esto?!

-¡nacer!

El choque de escudos siguió por un largo rato, hasta que Steph logro arruinar el escudo de su sobrino…

-¿ultimas palabras?

Termino arriba de james, con su escudo listo para cortarle la cabeza...

-sip…perdiste.

El escudo de energía que ella creía haber desactivado y averiado, volvió a aparecer cortándole a ella, la cabeza…

-idiota.

El control era de mala calidad por lo que no exploto, los niños liberados fueron, siendo confortados en los brazos de su padre…

-tenia mucha miedo…BUUAAAA.

-lo se Nathan…lo se….todo estará bien.

Mientras que en la nave hogar… Específicamente en la cúpula de ambiente artificial…

Odinson (torunn acababa de recuperar su apellido de soltera) con su espada en mano, usando su armadura, se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro...

-¿Dónde estarán?... ¿cuando llegaran?, ¿Por qué se demora tanto James en ir por ellos?... ¿por que no fui con el?... ¡por odin!... ¡por thor!... ¡por magni!... ¡debí ir con el!

Dejando su espada detrás de ella, Torunn se arrodillo enfrente de la lapida de su padre, dentro de la cúpula de ambiente artificial…

-espíritus de mis ancestros, cuiden a mis niños…..espíritu de mi padre, protégelos….si he sido demasiado arrogante, castíguenme a mi y no a ellos.

En estos momentos la toda poderosa diosa nórdica del trueno, no se sentía como una guerra valiente sino como una mamá, por lo que al ver a sus niños a salvo casi rompe en llanto, corrió como un rayo hasta ellos, entre sollozos les lleno la cara de besos...

-¡gracias odin!... ¡gracias padre!... ¡gracias padre!... ¡gracias!

-¿no hay gracias para mi?

La descendiente de thor dejo de lado a sus bebes por un minuto, para darle un caluroso beso a su salvador...

-¡puaj!... (Dijeron al unísono los trillizos)… ¡que asco papá!

-más respeto con su padre, niños.

-hagan caso a su madre, además esta es la mejor forma de celebrar que todo ya acabo.

Ginny apareció…

-Te equivocas Capi, no a acabado todavía.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no pudiste reforzar las llaves de seguridad para que no vuelva a pasar?

-eso lo hice en un pestañeo…..lo que pasa es que la tipa que mataste es un clon, según Antigona (como llaman ahora a yocasta) hay otros clones sueltos tratando de matar a otros Rogers.

-debo ir a detenerlos.

-yo voy contigo.

-no torunn, alguien debe quedar a cargo del equipo…..debo hacer esto.

James estuvo a punto de ir con ginny a la maquina del tiempo, a advertir a los otros Rogers…cuando sintió la manito de jane sosteniendo la suya.

-¿ya te vas?... ¡shif!... ¿Tienes que irte?

-es algo que debo hacer…..prometo que volveré.

-¿lo prometes?... ¿palabra de soldado?

El pelirrojo les dio a sus 3 hijos, un saludo militar...

-palabra de soldado.

Para luego abrazarlos…

-escuchen a su mamá, háganle le caso y pórtense bien.

Así fue como el hijo del capitán América, camino hacia lo desconocido sin mirar atrás.


	3. Capitulo 3:Sarah Rogers conoce a su Tía

Capitulo 3: Sarah Rogers conoce a su Tía Stephanie.

Así fue como el hijo del capitán América, camino hacia lo desconocido sin mirar atrás.

Al llegar a la maquina del tiempo, se encontró con la Doc. Richards.

-hola Leticia, ¿a donde voy?

-a tierra 9811, según Antigona es donde atacara uno de los clones de tu tía.

-bien, bien….Mascara de hierro, aprovecha de averiguar ¿Cuál es la motivación de esta loca?

-dalo por echo capi…. ¿por que todos me llaman Mascara de hierro?...preferiría Viuda negra o Madame Mask.

-solo existe una viuda negra y esa es mi madre…Además aunque uses la mascara de Madame Mask, ese apodo no te queda.

-aja, como sea.

Mascara de hierro apretó un botón en la maquina del tiempo, activándola…

-¿estas seguro de esto capi? Ir solo puede ser un error.

-Estoy deacuerdo con Stark…ver otras dimensiones por la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo es una cosa…ir a otras dimensiones por ella, es completamente distinto.

-lo se, estoy enterado de los riesgos doc.

Visión le entrego un trasmisor extra dimensional...

-lo necesitaras, si algo sale mal solo con esto podrás regresar, en caso de emergencia.

El hijo de la viuda negra tomo el aparato y entro a aquel portal...

Ahora pasamos a tierra 9811 o mejor dicho a un grupo de chicos nacidos en tierra 9811 que intentan hacer de un futuro paralelo lleno de centinelas, un lugar mejor...

-huf…. ¡Que día más pesado!

Crusader (cruzado) aprovechando que sus compañeros de Avengers Battleworld, estaban ayudando a la gente a reconstruir sus casas al otro lado las ruinas de New York…

-bueno, basta de lastima… ¡a comer!

La rubia se sentó donde antes era la base de una estatua, sacando un emparedado a medio comer. Mirando su ambiente…

-mi almuerzo… (Dio una mordida)…con gusto comería esos horribles guisos de mamá… (Dio otra mordida)…pensar que antes me quejaba por estupideces.

A unos centímetros de ella estaban unos 10 centinelas que ella acababa de destrozar con ayuda de mjornil y el escudo de su padre que ella pidió "prestado"…

-antes me quejaba de muchas estupideces.

El lúgubre ambiente, gris, desolado, ella no creería que existían personas viviendo aquí, si no los hubiera visto por si misma…

-me pregunto…. ¿mis padres me extrañaran?

Ella cerro los ojos recordando…..Todo comenzó en un mundo alternativo donde los héroes y villanos reunidos por las guerras secretas nunca dejaron Battleworld, el lugar del conflicto, los combatientes hicieron una tregua y se decidieron a formar familias…

Fue cuando en medio de esta paz, Vincent Von Doom (malefactor) el hijo del Dr. Doom trato de dejar la dimensión Battleworld (9811) para regresar al hogar de sus ancestros ,para conquistarla con la ayuda de sus Doombots…

-me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarán mis padres?

Los héroes y villanos mayores lucharon en contra de los Doombots, terminada la batalla hulk regreso de su exilio auto impuesto con un dispositivo que los devolvería a su hogar….Los adultos lo consideraron muy peligroso pero los héroes jóvenes, no dudaron hacer la prueba…

-me pregunto ¿me buscaran?

Así fue como accidentalmente Sarah y su equipo terminó aquí…en vez de intentar regresar a Battleworld, ella grito… "debemos traer la paz a este planeta, o _morir en el intento",_ siguiendo el ejemplo de sus padres heroicos…

-"debemos traer la paz a este planeta, o morir en el intento"….sonó muy bonito antes, que inocente era entonces, era tan inocente hace 3 años.

3 años pasaron desde que Crusader (la hija del Capitán América y Rogue) junto a su equipo: Cambiaron la familia amorosa, un hogar confortable, la escuela y los amigos por liberar un mundo dominado, que no les pertenecía…

-Sin importar cuantos centinelas destruya, por 1 aparecen 1000…. ¿realmente podré hacerlo….realmente podremos….liberar este planeta?

Ella pensó que con sus poderes era posible, que ellos al ser hijos de héroes lo lograrían en un mes como mínimo, se equivoco….

Rogers sentía que cuando daba 1 paso retrocedía 4, los centinelas seguían saliendo, la gente que se atrevía a ser parte de la resistencia junto a ellos, seguía muriendo o quedando herida gravemente…

-¿Acaso lleve a mis amigos a la muerte?...ellos querían regresar.

Se sentía tan culpable, los demás chicos querían regresar a casa pero ella los convenció con el discurso de "debemos traer la paz a este planeta, o morir en el intento", hasta ahora no tenían ningún avance, ningún logro en esta guerra…

Existe una sola excepción, El único momento que se le podría llamar logro, de los Avengers Battleworld….

Fue Cuando la Ciudadela en el Fin del Tiempo (Tierra-9105), llamó a los avengers de otras dimensiones, ellos respondieron al llamado y ayudaron a derrotar a los villanos paralelos, pero eso era un punto aparte…

-no llores más mein Kind...

La mutante se volteo para ver, a una mujer rubia en traje y escudo nazi, saliendo de un portal...

-la tía Stephanie te ayudara, acabara tu tristeza.

-¿tía Stephanie?... (Hizo tronar sus dedos)… ¡ya entiendo debes ser paralela!... ¿eres pariente de mi madre o mi padre?... ¿Por que llevas ese feo uniforme?

-Soy la gemela de tu padre…en cuanto al traje, es cuestión de gusto.

-entiendo, ¿Cómo vas a acabar con mi tristeza?

-sencillo mein Kind, los muertos no sienten.

La nazi le lanzo su escudo, la mutante con su martillo lo bloqueo y volando fue a atacarla...

La experimentada soldado no le costo esquivar los ataques de su sobrina voladora, aúnque esta era más fuerte, tenia un martillo magico y el escudo más resistente del universo..

-¡¿por que haces esto?!

-¡cuando te mate, ire a tu hogar y matare a tu padre!

-¡NOOOOO!

La nazi era más experimentada, sabia hacer muchas cosas, pero existia una cosa que ella no podia hacer : volar...Apenas pudo ,Sarah le quito su escudo a Stephanie, luego la tomo por los hombros y la elevo por los aires..

Sin su escudo Steph solo podía mirar, mientras su sobrina la llevaba a unas ruinas afiladas...

-¡bájame maldita Unglückswurm!

-como quieras.

Soltó a la malvada esperando que muriera (una mala costumbre que adquirió por los años en guerra), pero esta solo resulto con unos rasguños…

-¡yo también soy super soldier!... ¡no creas que no estaba preparada para ti!

La otra Rogers saco una pistola disparando un láser, la joven Rogers uso su escudo para bloquearlo pero el rayo paso directo a ella, hiriéndola de muerte...La mutante herida cayo al suelo…

-c…n…..c….no….no….co…..como...

Ninguna de las maquinas había logrado herirla de esa manera, nunca antes perdió tanta sangre, veía borroso…Entre los borrones vio como su "tía", se acercaba para darle el tiro de gracia…

-fuiste una expendida adversaria.

Sarah trato de invocar a Mjornil, pero estaba demasiado débil…

-adiós, no te preocupes tu padre te seguirá muy pronto.

Cuando estaba a punto de jalar el gatillo…un segundo portal apareció, de el salio un escudo de luz que le partió la cabeza a la villana…

-por poco…sorry, me demore al salvarle el pellejo al cap. América de 9811.

Sarah Rogers se mantuvo conciente el tiempo suficiente para ver al dueño del extraño escudo, un pelirrojo que le recordaba en algo a su padre…

La chica de ojos marrones se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin un rasguño...

Ella pensó que todo eso fue un sueño, cuando vio una nota en su mano derecha, que decía…

"Se por lo que estas pasando, en mi caso yo nací en el futuro destrozado, no te aburriré con los detalles de ¿Cómo paso? O ¿Cómo fue mi infancia?, solo te diré que el camino es difícil, que parece que la guerra nunca acabara y que jamás avanzas.

Sarah quiero que sepas que es posible, que aunque todo este en tu contra es posible, ten fe y sigue luchando.

Ps: Tus padres te mandan saludos, ellos no te han ido a buscar por que comprenden que es donde debes estar, comprenden tu decisión de defender a esa gente, nunca han dejado de pensar en ti y te aman. Mira detrás de la foto"

Junto al papel venia una foto en la que aparecía el pelirrojo que la salvo, junto a una bellísima rubia en cama de hospital con 3 adorables bebes entre sus brazos, por la ventana de la habitación, entraba la luz de un bello día soleado...Atrás de aquella foto decía...

"Aun tengo que luchar contra robots asesinos, villanos y avengers de acero, pero lo logre, tu también puedes. Cada vez que sientas que no puedes seguir mira esta foto. Te desea lo mejor tu pariente de 555326, James A, Rogers

Ps2: Mí grupo y yo no nos presentamos al llamado de la Ciudadela en el Fin del Tiempo en Tierra-9105, por que mi dimensión nació después de ese evento. Animo"

La primogénita de Steve Rogers de Battleworld, sonrió…

-este el día más extraño de mi vida…se termino el almuerzo, a trabajar.

No comprendía nada, era un día extraño….bueno uno de los tantos que a tenido, con fuerzas renovadas guardo la foto y la nota….

Volando se fue adonde estaba el resto del equipo, había muuuucho que reconstruir y ella no podía perder el tiempo lamentándose.


	4. Capitulo 4: Steve Jr conoce a su Tía St

Capitulo 4: Steve Jr. conoce a su Tía Stephanie.

James regreso a su mundo con el cadáver del clon...

-analícenlo, tal vez por sus componentes sepamos ¿de donde viene la original?

La doc junto a visión llevaron al cadáver para qué antigona, les ayudara a analizarlo… Francis apareció a los pocos minutos…

-¿y? ¿Cómo te fue?

- a la chica la logre salvar pero a su padre….quedo con unos severos rasguños.

-¿querrás decir "tu" padre y no "su" padre?

-nop…..ese tipo era el padre de Sarah, el mió lleva muerto muchos años.

-pero la versión paralela de steve rogers, sigue siendo steve rogers.

-aja…. ¿ya saben adonde más están atacando los clones?

-en tierra 8342….deberías ir a ver a torunn antes de irte, tu cuñado Magni el Rey de Nueva Asgar, esta sospechando de que algo grave pasa.

El pelirrojo lo pensó por un minuto…. El amaba a esa deidad, la conocía mejor que nadie, por lo que sabía lo preocupada que debía estar….Con el dolor de su alma, el sabia que no podía detenerse, ni si quiera para ver a su esposa e hijos.

- es mejor que ustedes se encarguen de eso, es importante que esto se mantenga en secreto, hasta que sepamos a que nos enfrentamos.

-como quieras, tu ve a cortar cabezas de clones, mientras yo sigo mi rutina de conquistar a las bellezas de la ciudad.

Mientras que en tierra 8342…

-¡Stevie a desayunar!

Steve Jr Rogers de 14 años abrió los ojos sin demora, no era necesario que su madre lo despertara ya que a el le encantaba levantarse temprano…

-¿hasta cuando me seguirá llamando Stevie?

Saludando a la bandera norteamericana que se encontraba en una pared, el rubio se levanto, yendo a desayunar junto a su hermanito Nicky…Su madre le servio un plato de cereal...

-¿Cómo dormiste stevie?

-¡mamá!..Deja de llamarme así, no tengo 6 años.

-¡oh! Podrías tener 100 años y seguirías siendo mi bebito.

Sharon Carter… ¡perdón!...Sharon Rogers le dio un beso en la frente a su avergonzado hijo, de tan solo mirar a la rubia se notaba en un kilómetro, que la audaz agente 13 de S.H.I.E.L.D se esfumo hace años…

Ahora solo era una ex agente, con bata rosa, pantuflas de conejo y delantal de osito…

-¡mamá ya déjame!

-¡este niño!, ¿Cuándo fue el día en que creciste tanto para que ya no te gusten los besos de mamá?

Mientras su madre se servia su taza de café, su molesto hermanito castaño/ ojos pardos no pudo evitar decir...

-no deberías enojarte tanto, "stevie", "el bebito de mamá"

-¡cállate!

El rubio le lanzo un pedazo de pastel de manzana al molesto chico, este lo esquivo sacándole la lengua….Steve jr siempre sospecho que este chico debía ser adoptado, ya que se parecía muchísimo a James Barnes, cuando era niño…

Para bien o para mal el nuevo Bucki era su molesto hermanito que le arruinaba el desayuno todas las mañanas…

-¡steven cuantas veces te he dicho que no juegues con la comida!, además sabes que el pastel de manzana es el favorito de tu padre.

-¿papá va a llegar a desayunar?

-bueno nicky…. (Dio un sorbo a su café)…estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero un grupo terrorista tiene prisioneros a los delegados de la O.N.U

-ha…..ya es el desayuno n° 50 que falta.

-nick sabes que el trabajo de papá en los Avengers es muy demandante, por el estaría aquí todas las mañanas, almuerzos y cenas.

-si lo se, solo desearía que no tuviera que ser así….Que fuera un papá normal.

El hijo mayor guardo silencio…la parte buena de ser hijo de un héroe era que tenias a alguien a quien admirar, un ejemplo a seguir, algo de que sentirte orgulloso…

Lo malo era que no siempre estaba en casa, siempre estaba salvando a New york de tal o cual villano, salvando al planeta de una invasión extraterrestre, salvando a otros mundos, negociando la paz en tal o cual país, etc.…

Si eso le sumamos a que es el patriota y uno de los símbolos patrios más grande que a existido, el siempre asistía a eventos nacionales, reconocimientos a veteranos, etc,etc,etc….

Resumiendo Steve Rogers Sr. solo pasaba el 1% en casa, si no fuera por la foto familiar que esta arriba de la chimenea del living, sus hijos no sabrían como es su padre…

-apúrense en desayunar o llegaran tarde a la academia.

Mientras su madre lavaba los platos y se iba en picada a la computadora para encontrar "la hamburguesa más grandiosa del mundo" (su eterna obsesión), los chicos tomaron sus mochilas, dando el rutinario camino a pie hasta la Academia de Avengers…

-odio caminar, steve ¿por que nunca tomamos el autobús?

-sabes la respuesta, papá quiere que seamos buenos soldados y debemos acostumbrarnos a caminar por largos trayectos.

-entonces no seré soldado, seré actor y con mi primer sueldo me comprare un auto ultimo modelo. Conduciré hasta que me de hipo.

-Ja….ojala nunca digas eso enfrente de papá o te dará un sermón sobre "lo que es ser patriota" o tal vez, sobre "el gozo que da amar/servir a tu país"

-yeah….hm….no importa yo seré actor.

-un actor pésimo.

-mucho mejor que tu… (Le saco la lengua)…soldadito.

Siguieron el largo camino hasta la academia, en un par de kilómetros nick se quedo atrás, lo cual a steve no le pareció extraño...Ya que era su costumbre…

-¡vamos hermanito, falta poco!

Lo que no era su costumbre era quedarse callado por tanto tiempo…

-¡vamos!, solo era una broma, no creerás que yo…

Lo que vio….Lo que vio lo dejo en shock, el cuerpo de su hermanito estaba en el suelo, la sangre salio a chorros de donde antes estaba la cabeza…

-dios….mió….nick….

-no te preocupes, mein Kind...

En un callejon cercano , una especie de portal estaba abierto , de el una mujer rubia en traje y escudo nazi, salio...

-la Tía Stephanie te matara rápido, a ti tambien.

Ella lanzo su escudo directo a la garganta del rubio, si el no se agacha pronto, tendria el mismo final que su hermano.

- el turno a tus padres ya les llegara ... ahora es tu turno de morir.

El chico sintiendose dentro de una pelicula de terror, comenzo a correr…

-¡SOCOROOOOOOOO!

-¡gritar no te servira!

Steven Jr Rogers Carter esquivo por segunda vez el disco volador, esta vez dejandole un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla, mientras corria..

-no importa cuanto corras , te alcanzare.

Corria y corria sin descanzo,ya que la super soldier era mucho más veloz que el...

-¡huf!...¡huf!...¿donde estan los heroes...¡huf!...¡huf!...¡huf!...cuando se les necesita?

Por segunda vez en su vida estaba en peligro, la primera fue cuando red skull los secuestro a el , su madre y hermano...solo que esta vez su padre no llegaria a rescatarlo a tiempo...

Todos los heroes estaban fuera de la ciudad, tratando de rescatar a los delegados de la O.N.U, ni un policia se veia cerca, todos debian estar junto a los heroes. El joven Rogers solo podia correr por su vida...

Desesperado le lanzo la tapa de un basurero cercano, el escudo de su "tia" lo rompio con facilidad, casi cortandole el cuello a su sobrino en el proceso..

El chico semi super soldier corrió, corrió y corrió tanto como le daban las piernas, esquivando como podía el escudo además de balazos.

Agotado, sin nada con que defenderse, termino arrinconado en un callejón...

-¿Por qué haces esto?

El chico miro aterrado a la mujer, los cuentos de su madre sobre villanos fríos y sanguinarios eran ciertos al 100%…A la mala se dio cuenta que no eran inventos, para asustarlo cada vez que hacia una travesura cuando era pequeño…

Cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo esperando sentir el frió corte del escudo nazi sobre su piel, jamás paso….cuando abrió los ojos…

-¡esto tiene que ser una broma!

La que termino sin cabeza fue la villana en cuestión, saltando de un techo con una voltereta mortal, bajo un joven pelirrojo con un escudo de energía que se veía de una época futurista, muy cool…

-¡tranquilo!, no te haré daño, vengo a ayudarte…. ¿estas bien?, ¿no te lastimo?

-no….no…. ¿quien eres tu?

-soy un pariente tuyo….me llamo james…. ¿Donde esta tu hermanito?

El rubio al recordar lo que le pasó rompió en llanto, el pelirrojo solo se limito a abrazarlo, no existía necesidad de que le dijeran que le paso…

-prometo que lo arreglare.

-¿Cómo?

-regresando al momento adecuado….antigona, tele traspórtame en el tiempo, 2 horas en el pasado de esta dimensión.

Con una luz azulada, como de viaje en las estrellas….el extraño pariente se fue…

2 horas atrás...

-un actor pésimo.

-mucho mejor que tu… (Le saco la lengua)…soldadito.

Siguieron el largo camino hasta la academia, en un par de kilómetros nick se quedo atrás, lo cual a steve no le pareció extraño...Ya que era su costumbre…

-¡vamos hermanito, falta poco!

Lo que no era su costumbre era quedarse callado por tanto tiempo…

-¡vamos!, solo era una broma, no creerás que yo…

Lo que vio….Lo que vio lo dejo en shock, su hermanito apuntaba horrorizado el cuerpo de una mujer nazi sin cabeza, en un callejón…

Los chicos horrorizados en vez de seguir su trayecto a la academia, fueron corriendo hasta su casa….en el living Iron man y Nick Fury consolaban a su madre aun en bata...al ver la situación, el hijo menor dijo..

-MA, ¿Qué sucede?

La mujer en bata dejo el sofá en que estaba sentada, para abrazar a sus hijos….

-¡hay nicky!..¡shif!... ¡hay Stevie!, su padre… ¡shif!..su papá se sacrifico para que los delegados se salvaran.

Nicky rompió en llanto, Steve estaba en shock….Nick fury le entrego a este ultimo, el escudo del Cáp. América…

-el quería que lo tuvieras…..el siempre estuvo orgulloso de ustedes dos.

Ahora Stevie rompía en llanto, siendo abrazado por su padrino Tony Stark, en ese día Steve Jr. Se convirtió en el nuevo Capitán América.

Apenas tomo el escudo de su padre, a su madre le dio un infarto cerebral. Antes que alguien intentara llamar al 911, ella se encontraba muerta sobre la alfombra verde…

Desde una distancia segura, el medio hermano de Steve Jr, James Rogers observaba la escena con binoculares….

El no podía intervenir más en la historia de esta dimensión, tomo el cadáver del clon junto a su cabeza y antes de entrar al portal devuelta a su dimensión, dijo...

-lo siento, esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes.

Respiro profundo, regresando a su hogar….Al llegar entrego el segundo cuerpo a azari y pym, para el análisis. Una vez solo, su esposa apareció...

-¡glup!, Lamento no haberte ido a ver cuando regrese de la primera misi…

Odinson sin palabras lo abrazo, recién ahí el pudo llorar la muerte de la versión paralela de su padre en tierra8342… tal como dijo antes ojo de halcón "la versión paralela de steve rogers, sigue siendo steve rogers"


	5. Capitulo 5: Steven Rogers I conoce a su

Capitulo 5: Steven Rogers I conoce a su bisnieta stephanie

Ya más repuesto, James se seco las lagrimas….Torunn lo miraba muy preocupada...

-¿Aún no quieres que te acompañe?

-ya te lo había dicho torunn…alguien debe encargarse del equipo mientras yo no estoy.

La rubia deidad lo miro seria…

-no importa lo que quieras, la próxima vez yo voy contigo.

-¡no es momento de ser testaruda!

-¡métete la opinión por donde te guste!...soy tu esposa, voy a apoyarte y voy a ir quieras o no.

Luego miro seria a May parker, que acababa de llegar para a revisar las ultimas novedades que mostraba la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo...

-Maydey, ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

-querrás decir ¿A dónde voy YO ahora?

Spider-girl sin meterse mayormente en la discusión, miro la pantalla…

-al pasado de tierra 616, en plena Guerra revolucionaria.

-valla, parece que voy a conocer a uno de mis ancestros.

-querrás decir, vamos a conocer a uno de tus ancestros.

-si yo voy y tu vas, ¿Quién queda a cargo?

Odinson se paro un momento fuera del centro de comando, una vez afuera comenzó a gritar en dirección a la sala de conferencias…

-¡AZARRRIIIII!

-¡¿QUEEEE?!

-¡QUEDAS A CARGO MIENTRAS YO SALGO CON JAMES!

-¡OK!

Con cara victoriosa, regreso hasta donde estaban Soldier Boy y Spider-girl...

-listo, ¿nos vamos?

James no era el único con problemas matrimoniales…

En tierra 616, en plena guerra Revolucionaria…

El Capitán Rogers del Ejercito Colonial Americano, acababa de llegar a su casa en Pensilvania…

-querida, ¿Dónde estas?

Acaba de llegar de una misión que tuvo junto a Wallace Worthington y Ulises Bloodstone, en contra del Club Hellfire….Busco a su esposa (Americana descendiente de irlandeses) por todos lados sin éxito.

El americano colonial se acerco hasta su mayordomo...

-Jarvis, ¿has visto a la Sra. Rogers?

El gordo, viejo y moreno mayordomo, saco de su chaqueta, una carta Sellada…

-la Señora salio hace poco con todas sus maletas…Barón Rogers.

-¿con sus maletas?, no me dijo que se iba de viaje.

-yo no se señor…solo se que ella antes de irse, me entrego esta carta.

-mmmm…gracias Jarvis, puedes continuar con tus tareas.

Steven fue hasta su estudio, una vez ahí se quito su peluca blanca y la coloco en un busto de si mismo…

-no se como George Washington puede estar todo el día con esta cosa… (Se rasco sus rubios cabellos)….pica mucho y cría bichos.

Dejo su escudo de hierro a un lado de la silla en donde estaba sentado, tomo su abrecartas y rompió el sello de cera roja en aquella carta…

-no lo creo.

La carta decía…

"Mi amado y tierno Esposo Steven: Doy gracias a dios por el día en que nuestros padres nos presentaron, en aquel baile de debutantes cuando ambos teníamos 15 años.

Eres el hombre más bueno, justo, noble, patriótico y también algo loco que he conocido. Debes admitir que desde que decidiste ir a la guerra usando antifaz y ese escudo, no te veías muy cuerdo.

El echo que el alto mando no oficializara el apodo que tus tropas te dieron, no era de asombro…. ¿Quien en su sano juicio usaría como nombre clave Capitán América?

Mi vida, sabes que te amare hasta el día en que el señor me llame a su reino celestial, pero al ser un patriota tan devoto has hecho muchos enemigos.

Se que una esposa leal y Católica debe estar con su marido hasta el final de los días...

No puedo hacerlo.

No por que no te ame, sino por que la vida que llevas es demasiado peligrosa, ahora debo pensar en tu hijo que crece en mis entrañas y por eso he decidido ir a la tierra de mis padres, para no volver jamás a la nación que ambos amamos con fervor.

No te preocupes conservare tu apellido.

Tuya en esta y en la otra vida, tu fiel esposa"

Steven arrugo la carta arrojándola al piso, tomo su incomoda peluca junto a su preciado escudo y en su carruaje fue a todo galope hasta el muelle.

El ancestro del Capitán América vio con horror, que el barco con destino a Irlanda ya había zarpado….Allí estaba solo, en aquel muelle con el sol en horizonte escondiéndose bajo el mar...

-la perdí, la perdí para siempre.

El amor de su vida se había ido para siempre, nunca vería su bello rostro otra vez, nunca vería a su primogénito, ni si quiera sabría su nombre…

-¿Por qué?

Se concentro tanto en su trabajo que dejo sola a la mujer que tanto amaba, cada día más sola en esa Mansión, ni si quiera con la noticia de su primer hijo esa situación cambio…

Steven seguía repartiendo su tiempo entre salvar gente y descansar pintando, por lo que en cuanto a atención/tiempo para su amada esposa, ella solo recibía migajas…

El es un patriota consumado, en plena guerra, su esposa era tan patriótica como el, ella nunca se quejo, nunca reclamo, siempre fue comprensiva, era la esposa ideal…El jamás imagino que algo andaba mal en su relación…

Steven se preguntaba si el pudo haber echo algo para evitar esto, si el le hubiera dado más tiempo, si se hubiera tomado la molestia de estar un poco más con ella, tal vez…

-no llores Bisabuelo Steven.

Una extraña luz apareció detrás de el, de esa luz salio una mujer rubia, con un escudo y un extraño uniforme militar.

- tu bisnieta stephanie, te mandara al otro mundo.

Ella le lanzo su escudo, el contraatacó con el suyo…El otro escudo corto su escudo de hierro, como si en vez de hierro fuera mantequilla.

-¡el demonio te a dado ventaja supernatural!

El otro disco iba directo hacia el, demasiado rápido para que el lo esquivara…

-¿he?, otra vez tu mein Kind.

Un extraño disco de luz lo protegio en contra del escudo demoniaco...De una luz más fuerte ,un joven pelirrojo y una joven rubia , ambos extrañamente vestidos , salieron de el.

El escudo divino fue directo a pegarce a un grillete con guante rojo, que llevaba el pelirrojo, para luego desaparecer sin rastro...

-¡oh!, veo que esta vez trajiste refuerzos...necesitare ayuda, chicas.

De una luz más grande que la anterior, salieron en un parpadeo miles , millones, trillones de mujeres demonicas identicas...

-¡dios bendito!, esto tiene que ser obra del diablo.

La joven rubia con un tronar de dedos, detuvo el tiempo...Solo el, los extraños jovenes y el ejercito femenino se movian.

-llévatelo a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de estas deshonrosas hijas de hela.

Mientras miles de rayos caían a la tierra por orden de la extraña joven, el joven de los guantes rojos llevo al capitán hasta las afueras de la ciudad...

El barón rogers estaba agotado por tan largo trayecto, pero el pelirrojo no tenia ni una gota de sudor...

-¿estas bien?

-¡huf!...¡huf!...¡huf!...necesito….¡huf!...¡huf!...¡huf!...sentarme….¡huf!...¡huf!...un momento.

James mantuvo su escudo en alto y alerta a su alrededor….Torunn tenia buena puntería con los rayos, el ejercito terminaría muerto. Sin embargo la precaución no esta de más...

Una vez más repuesto, el Capitán Rogers comenzó a preguntarse ¿Quién era este joven que lo protegía?...

-todavía no me has dicho tu nombre…yo soy Steven Rogers, capitán del ejercito colonial.

-soy james.

El joven seguía alerta a todo…Cuando el tipo de la peluca quiso moverse, el tipo de los guantes rojos se interpuso, como si fuera su guardaespaldas...

-es peligroso, quédese detrás mió.

-no es la primera batalla en la que he estado chico, a pesar de mi escudo roto sigo siendo un soldado.

-aja, de todos modos te quedaras atrás.

El capitán Rogers comenzaba a irritarse con este "niño", nunca alguien lo habría tratado como un debilucho indefenso….Después de todo era un soldado experimentado de la era Revolucionaria y futuro padre de familia…

Soldier boy comenzaba a irritarse con este "jovencito", hace años que alguien lo trataba como un niñito….Después de todo era un veterano milenario, de una guerra tecnológica y padre de familia…

-¡no aguantare tantas ofensas de un niño quejumbroso!... ¡soy un veterano!

-¡yo también!

James se quedo helado, al dejarse llevar por su irritación revelo algo importante…

Steven podría ser de una era tecnológica mente inferior, pero no era estupido….

-la demonio….escuche que dijo que era mi bisnieta….ahora que te miro bien, tu te pareces en algo a mi, cuando estaba en los 18 y hasta el momento no me has dicho tu apellido, soldado.

Lamentablemente para James, venia de una familia donde ciertos rasgos físicos, se pasaban de generación en generación…

El pelirrojo oji-azul ya veía venir la pregunta del oji-azul con peluca blanca…

-¿también eres mi bisnieto?

-en realidad…ejem…..tataranieto.

-¿la demonio es tu madre?

-¡¿MI MADRE?!...¡por dios no!, es una loca que dice ser mi tía y que por alguna razón tratar de matar a todos los Rogers de la familia.

¿Qué ganaba con seguir ocultando la verdad?, seguir seria una perdida de tiempo…

-entonces… ¿de quien desciendes?

- del capitán América… ¡digo!….de Steven Grand Rogers también conocido como Steve Rogers, el hijo de tu nieto el inmigrante Irlandés Joseph rogers.

-¿quiere decir que mi linaje regresara a este Continente?

El pelirrojo movió la cabeza afirmativamente…

-la joven que te acompaña, ¿también es mi descendiente?

-descendiente política, es mi esposa.

-¡oh!...me alegro por ti, yo también me case a tu edad, ¿Qué nacionalidad tiene?...espero que no sea Inglesa y que su boda halla sido por la iglesia católica.

-hm…no tiene nada de inglesa, viene de una etnia relacionada con Noruega y Alemania, en fin…relacionada con los países nórdicos de Europa en general.

- ya veo… ¿es de buena familia?

-De una de las mejores familias del universo.

-¿tienen hijos?

-Trillizos…. 1 niño y 2 niñas.

En ese instante los truenos pararon y apareció volando la diosa del trueno...

-listo, todo limpio y sin rastro de las stephanie.

-bueno, creo que lo mejor es que vuelvas a donde estabas para que nadie sospeche.

-me parece perfecto.

Los tres regresaron al muelle…

-lamento que tu escudo se allá destrozado.

-no importa James, puedo mandar a hacer otro.

Torunn se despidió de su, por así decirlo….tatarasuegro…

-fue un gusto conocerlo Capitán Rogers.

-el gusto fue mió… (Le izo una reverencia con su tricornio: sombrero)….mi buena señora.

La luz volvió a aparecer, la rubia entro sin problema…Cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de entrar…

-espera un momento, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué?

-cuida tu matrimonio…dedícale tiempo a tu mujer, aunque sea unos pocos instantes, dile siempre que la amas, aunque ella se canse de oírlo. No te obsesiones con el deber.

-esteeee….gracias por el consejo, ¿me harías un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-no anote este evento en sus memorias o en el registro militar o en el reporte que entrega al presidente, eso me serviría mucho….la historia debe seguir intacta.

-deacuerdo, te prometo que me lo llevare conmigo a la tumba.

Apenas el pelirrojo entro a la luz, esta desapareció y el tiempo regreso a su ritmo normal...

Un carruaje llego a todo galope enfrente del Capitán Rogers…del carruaje bajo Ulises Bloodstone.

-tienes que venir pronto Cáp., el Presidente Washington, te necesita…una horda de vampiros trata de entrar a la casa blanca.

Sin perder el tiempo, el patriota americano subió al carruaje a cumplir con su eterno deber.

Mientras que en tierra Next...

James tomo de la cintura a la alta asgardiana, dándole un caluroso beso…

-¿Por qué fue eso?

-por ser la esposa más maravillosa y testaruda del universo.

-cállate.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro...El se sonrió, para luego mirar serio a la atareada descendiente de Peter Parker...

-Nosotros iremos a comer con nuestros hijos….may avísame si algo más pasa.

Spider-girl solo se limito a hacerle un saludo militar…

-como digas super soldado…somos robots para servirte, no necesitamos comer ni descansar nunca.

James entendiendo la sátira, le saco la lengua…Después de todo, ellos no podían trabajar a full todo el día, sin tener un tiempito aunque sea para comer...

-ok, que Antigona sea quien me avise…..basta de clones por ahora…..vamos todos a cenar.


	6. Capitulo 6: El Paralelo Soldier boy con

Capitulo 6: El Paralelo Soldier boy conoce a la Tía stephanie.

Todos actuaban normalmente en la mesa, comiendo pizza….ningún civil, ni si quiera sus hijos sabían lo que pasaba…Para la 2° generación de Next avengers era tan solo un domingo normal junto a sus padres…

Mientras cenaban Francis acababa de llegar de una entrevista, aprovechando que todos estaban reunidos, contó su entrevista con lujo de detalles...

-entonces me di cuenta que entrevistadores eran nada más ni nada menos que, Tanner y Finn Blake…los hijos de thor y jane foster…..ejem….ahí estaba yo enfrente de esos dos rubios en una de las oficinas del periódico El..

-¡hey!...no lo cuentes de esa manera, haces ver a mis medios hermanos casi como una rareza.

-ojo de halcón tiene motivos para contarla así, el echo de que el señor enojos y la humana racional hallan tenido hijos es una rareza.

Torunn miro furiosa a Pym, este se dedico a comer….A veces el pelinegro desearía tener "monologo interno" y no decir lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza...

Azari (como siempre que pym mete la pata) hablo para salir de la situación incomoda…

-¿y?...sigue contando.

-ejem…como les decía, ahí estaba yo enfrente de esos dos rubios...me sorprendió que hablaran al mismo tiempo, su primera pregunta fue ¿Por qué yo era moreno de ojos pardos y albino, si mis padres eran rubios de ojos azules?...no me sorprendió muchos me lo preguntan a diario.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-bueno may…. (Dio una mordía a su pedazo de pizza)… dije lo mismo que les digo a todos, antes de que yo fuera concebido, mi madre sufrió un" accidente", un tal Nick Fury le inyecto algo….algo que termino alterando mi pigmentación, me tuvieron que hacer 10 exámenes de ADN, para que mi padre aceptara que yo era de el.

-¿de verdad papá?... ¿el abuelo clint no te quería?

- Ollie, no es eso.

Francis le acaricio los cabellos a su hijo….quien diría que alguien tan mujeriego y gozador de la vida como el, fuera un padre tan bueno…

-no es que no me quisiera…..es solo que…..a veces los papis sienten dudas, que solo un examen de ADN puede aclarar.

-dinos hawkeye, ¿Qué era ese algo que le inyectaron a Bobbi Morse?

-a eso voy Stark….justo fue esa la pregunta que los gemelos Blake me hicieron, yo les dije que a mi mamá le dieron una combinación funcional de la Fórmula del Infinito y el Suero del Super Soldado...lo cual…

-¡ALERTA!... ¡ALERTA!

James no necesitaba saber ¿Qué peligro era? Ya lo suponía, corriendo fue al centro de comando….al ver la reacción de su padre, Jord miro preocupada a su madre…

-¿Qué villano es ahora mami?, ¿orgánico o robot?

-nada de que preocuparse amor, solo es un ladonzuelo de cuarta…. (Le sirvió otro trozo de pizza a su hija)… sigan comiendo… (Tomo un trozo de pizza)….no nos dejes con las ganas y sigue contando Francis.

En el centro de comando…

-antigona, ¿Qué dimensión es ahora?

-tierra anti-next (invención mía)

-¿anti next?

En tierra anti-next…

La historia era más tétrica, aquí Torunn se asfixio al lanzar los dos pedazos de Ultron al espacio, como no paso la prueba de humildad su cadáver quedo flotando en el espacio…

Ultron regreso dos años después conquistando todo el planeta, peleo contra inmortus y en vez de matarlo lo hizo prisionero...

Las fuerzas robóticas del Metálico dictador se extendieron por toda la galaxia matando todo lo que se negara a postrarse ante ellos, incluyendo dioses...

De esta catástrofe de entre los Next Avengers, solo James sobrevivió convirtiéndose en el líder de la resistencia humana…A poco andar se encontró con la líder de la resistencia mutante Hope Summers, la supuesta Mesías mutante…

Hope uso al fénix para detener a la desquiciada maquina….Pero esta estaba preparada para ello, con un dispositivo absorbió al fénix del cuerpo de la pelirroja oji verde, matando inmediatamente al ave milenario de fuego…

En su desesperación los últimos científicos que quedaban en pie, sacándole sangre a James lograron replicar su mezcla de la formula del super soldado (americana/rusa), inyectándosela a los sobrevivientes , dándoles la habilidad de envejecer a un ritmo comparable, solo con el del dios thor…..de eso han pasado 150 años…

-¿todavía no?

James Rogers enfrente de su Novia Hope tenían la misma discusión de siempre…

- me concentro, trato de llamarlo y nada….mi mente esta en blanco, el fénix no viene a mi.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!...¡se supone que eres la salvadora!, ¡se supone que traerías paz al mundo!

-¡¿crees que eso no lo se?!...¡¿crees que es fácil para mí que todos los que trato de proteger mueran?!...¡¿crees que es fácil ver como las esperanzas que Cíclope y Cable tenían en mí, no se cumplieron?!

El pelirrojo se sentía como suela de zapato, ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer el? Estaban en un mundo gris sin escapatoria y las maquinas usaban a los orgánicos como fuente de combustible o los mataban por diversión…

-lo siento…sigue intentándolo.

El se dio la vuelta…

-necesito un minuto a solas.

-james…

Sin palabras el la dejo…ella trato de seguirlo pero la jefa de sus guardaespaldas Elsa Bloodstone, la detuvo…

-sabes que el necesita ese minuto a solas….lo que puedes hacer es intentarlo una vez más y orar para que Ultron jamás detecte nuestro escondite.

La oji verde asintió en silencio…. Hope sabia en su corazón, aunque el oji azul nunca lo halla admitido que ella es solo un reemplazo de _la otra chica_…

La Mutante amaba en verdad al Super soldier y vivir con esta sensación le partía el corazón…

-Sabes Elsa, me pregunto…. ¿Como seria el mundo si ella hubiera sobrevivido?

-eso jamás lo sabremos hope….en mi caso yo me pregunto ¿Como seria el mundo si tony stark hubiera sobrevivido?...preferiría que Iron man estuviera con nosotros, en vez del mini capitán América.

En este mundo no existía el espacio para ponerse sentimental, la nieta de Scott summers lo tenía claro….Armándose de valor, volvió a concentrarse…

El hijo de Steve Rogers solo en su habitación, saco la fotografía en donde aparecía aquella que perdió…

-¿Por qué nunca te lo dije?

Una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, aterrizando en la antigua foto familiar, la unica foto que el tenia….

Era una de ellos cuando eran muy niños junto a Tony; Allí estaba el pequeño James y la pequeña Torunn, ambos sonriendo de oreja a oreja a unos minutos de apagar la velita de su pastel de su 3° cumpleaños, acompañados de sus "hermanos" Pym de 1 año y Azari de 2 años….

-Irónico ¿no?...siempre peleábamos por todo y aunque no quisiéramos terminábamos compartiéndolo todo.

Secándose la cara, guardo su preciado tesoro…

-¿Quién habrá tomado esa foto?... ¿visión o yocasta?...lo más seguro es que yocasta.

Miro la cabeza roja del avenger metálico, desde que se apago nunca más se volvió a encender...Ahora solo era un adorno lleno de polvo en su escritorio…

-¡ALERTA!... ¡ALERTA!

-¿Qué sucede yocasta?

Un fuerte temblor se sintió….Rápidamente tomo el escudo que obtuvo del capitán América metálico y fue corriendo hasta el centro de comando…podía escuchar gritar a Hope...

-¡JAMEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

Mientras corría se encontró con miles de robots asesinos que entraban y asesinaban a los sobrevivientes…

James trato de defenderse todo lo que pudo hasta que herido, llego al centro de comando…

-¡HOPEEE!

Ahí estaba la salvadora del mundo, la Mesías mutante….Muerta, destripada junto a sus guardaespaldas, entre ellos la hija de Ulises Bloodstone…

Sin nada más que hacer por ella, fue a tratar de salvar a los que pudiera…fue inútil, todos murieron…

-no….es el final.

-aun no james, fue un honor conocerte.

Yocasta lo tele trasporto a una distancia segura, luego la nave avengers se auto destruyo...

Impactado, manchado de sangre, herido, en shock, sin esperanzas….Camino sin rumbo en ese árido paisaje...

-todos…todos…murieron.

-todos…todos…todos…están muertos.

-no llores más mein Kind...

Rogers se volteo para ver, a una mujer rubia en traje y escudo nazi, saliendo de un portal...

-La Tía stephanie te matara ahora para parar tu sufrimiento.

Ella lanzo su escudo, el pudo defenderse con el propio pero no lo hizo…

-espérame torunn, ya voy.

Su cabeza con una cara de alivio, fue separada de su cuerpo…

-fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

El clon de stephanie, para asegurarse que los sobrevivientes (si es que los hay) no trataran de clonarlo, quemo el cuerpo…

-listo, ahora ya puedo irme.

-error humano.

-¿he?

Ella se volteo para ver al rey de esta dimensión, Ultron…

Detrás de ella, .antes que la nazi pudiera defenderse con su escudo, el la quemo hasta las cenizas con su rayo.

-con el ultimo orgánico muerto, ahora soy el rey de todo…ahora conquistare las demás dimensiones.

Un pequeño portal se abrió, de el salio una pequeña esfera…

-¿Qué es esto?

La pequeña esfera se ilumino provocando una explosión que destruyo en su totalidad, esta versión de la tierra...

Mientras que en tierra 555326

James esperaba que Antigona le dijera los resultados, de la bomba que envió...

-la bomba a explotado con éxito, la probabilidad de que la versión ultra mejorada de Ultron conquiste el multiuniverso es ahora, de un 0%.

-gracias Antigona, un problema menos.

James se quedo pensativo sobre 3 puntos…

1- aquí Hope Summers jamás existió y Elsa Bloodstone fue uno de los miles de héroes que murieron por culpa de ultron, junto a los avengers originales.

2 -aquí lograron detener a ultron antes de que sus sueños de exterminar a todos los orgánicos se cumpliera…

3- tenía a su "familia" viva y a su lado…excepto a tony…

Esto hacia que el valorara más lo que tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio…logro junto a su equipo...

-voy a terminar de comer, si pasa algo más me avisas.

-afirmativo.

Cuando llego al comedor se dio cuenta que todos terminaron de comer…

-¿Qué?, tan rápido se termino la pizza…ni si quiera me dejaron un trozo.

Su hijo Nathan apareció con un plato con unos trozos de pizza…

-te guarde algo, papi.

-gracias campeón.

Mirando al niño que en algo le recordaba a su ancestro el Cáp. Rogers, se sentó a comer.

-dime, nathan…. ¿Como va el dibujo del elefante que te pidió la maestra?

-¿de verdad quieres saber?...creí que mis dibujos no te interesaban….no los miras cuando mami, los pega en el refri.

-¿Quién dijo eso?...yo no fui.

Una vez terminado el relato sobre el elefante, Nathan se fue a jugar con el resto de los otros niños…

Mientras su papi se iba al centro de comando a tratar de atrapar a ese "ladonzuelo de cuarta"


	7. Capitulo 7: Los gemelos Rogers conocen a

Capitulo 7: Los gemelos Rogers conocen a La Tía stephanie

En tierra 22795...

-¿sentiste eso?

-si lo sentí.

Los hijos de 10 años de Wanda Maximoff y Steve Rogers de 22795, dejaron su juego de video para prestar atención a temas más importantes…

-¿lo sentiste?

-fuerte y claro.

-alguien nos esta mirando, hermano.

-no hay duda, hermano.

Ambos fueron hasta la ventana más cercana de la Mansión Avenger, cerraron los ojos con las manos sobre el vidrio, para percibir mejor las cosas…

-hay alguien….siento…..una energía maligna….de un mundo maldito…..es una mujer rubia…..es….casi lo tengo...mmmm….creo que…..la gemela de nuestro padre, ella quiere matarnos.

-¿seguro?... ¿percibes el por que?

-mmm….mmmm….casi lo tengo….lo tengo en la punta de la lengua…. ¿y tu?

-veo….veo una S…..Sth…. Stephanie rogers…. ¡No!... ¡un momento!...Hitler…. stephanie Hitler.

-¿Hitler?

El gemelo que pregunto se desconcertó, sorprendido abrió los ojos…

-¿estas seguro?, eso es imposible.

-shissss…..respira y vuelve a concentrarte.

Respiro profundo, cerrando los ojos regreso a su pose anterior…

-¿Qué más vez además de su nombre?

-veo un símbolo metálico en su pecho….eso es todo, dime ¿Qué ves tu?

-mmmm….de algo es seguro, ella no vendrá….en su lugar vendrá una copia.

-¿debemos preocuparnos?... ¿Debemos avisarle a mamá?

-nop…no es algo que no podamos encargarnos.

Los rubios oji azul, abrieron los ojos despegándose del vidrio de la ventana…

Una luz apareció detrás de ellos…

-¿listo?

-hell yeah.

-no se preocupen más mein Kinds...

una mujer rubia en traje y escudo nazi, salio del portal..

-La Tía stephanie los matara rápido.

Ella lanzo su escudo…

-a la cuenta de 3…

Los nietos de Magneto se dieron la vuelta…

-¡3!

Los pequeños magos con un hechizo devolvieron el escudo por donde vino, cortándola con la velocidad de un rayo, una y otra vez…La amenaza fue neutralizada…por así decirlo…

-paso justo como en mi visión.

-¿tuviste una visión?...debiste decirme, ahora tenemos un desastre entre manos.

-bah…tu nunca me cuentas tus visiones, ¿Por qué yo debería decirte las mías?

-es tu desastre, límpialo tu.

Mientras uno de los gemelos iba a la cocina por un jugo, el otro con un hechizó limpio el desastre…

-¡el piso quedo mejor que nuevo!, ni una gota de sangre

-te falto ahí.

-quejumbroso…fíjate, no es sangre es mermelada de fresa del emparedado que dejaste caer después del desayuno.

-a ver….si es verdad... ¡UPS!

-ejem….para la prox., se más cuidadoso.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá…

-¿Qué hacemos?... ¿Le decimos a papá?...si no hacemos algo pronto y dejamos que se extienda, nuestra familia corre un gran peligro y el multiuniverso en su totalidad también.

-no, papá no es quien debe terminar con esto.

-entonces…

-tonto…. El debe hacerlo.

-¿el?...se que tus visiones son más fuertes, ¿pero el?... ¿y el otro?

-yep….el debe ser y el otro también.

-debemos hablarles síquicamente…. ¿te conectas tu o yo?

-no debemos hablarle directamente…debemos usar una intermediaria, solo para llevar el mensaje a uno de ellos….nos conectaremos con ella.

-¿ella?...esta muy ocupada….tu mismo lo dijiste la ultima vez que le hablamos.

-Ella es como mamá pero mejor, dejara lo que hace por hacer lo correcto, ya veras.

-deberíamos decirle a mamá sobre ella o por lo menos decirle sobre tierra next.

-no lo creo…la mente de mamá es muy simple en comparación a la de ella….debe seguir siendo nuestro secreto.

En tierra Next….

En el antiguo templo de atenea…la nueva diosa de la sabiduría, la Sabia roja (hija de Wanda Maximoff y Hércules) revisaba unos documentos…

-rosarina, ven.

Ante el llamado de la mujer de la capucha roja, apareció una morena de ojos rojos y cabello blanco…la copia mal hecha de x-23, x-24.

-si mi señora.

-toma esos documentos y archívalos, por favor.

-si mi señora.

Mientras la albina acataba la orden de su señora, esta se llevo una mano a la cabeza…

-mmmm…ya veo….si….yo estoy deacuerdo…..no se preocupen ya lo sabia desde siempre….. ¿Como lo se?, ¿tan pronto lo olvidaron?...el pasado, presente y futuro de todo es lo mismo para mi…..aja….si…..entiendo…..pórtense bien….si yo también, adiós.

Cuando x-24 termino su tarea, miro algo confundida a la Sabia roja…

-¿me hablo mi señora?

-no me he vuelto loca, solo hablaba con parientes de otra dimensión….prepárate, vamos a salir.

Mientras que en la Nave Avengers…

-¿tocan la puerta?, que raro…..vivimos en la antártica, no tenemos vecinos.

El pequeño Oliver barton después de que antigona le dijera que no era una visita hostil, fue a abrir la puerta…

-¡tía rosarina!

El pequeño albino al ver a la media hermana de su madre, la abrazo feliz…Mientras el albino mayor fue a recibir a la otra visitante...

-hace años que no venias por aquí, ¿sucede algo?

-hola Barton, contestando a la pregunta que vas a hacerme….sigo soltera, casta o sea virgen y aun no quiero salir contigo.

-eeeeste….ejem, veo que no has perdido tu toque.

-Si me disculpas…. Con permiso debo hablar urgente con tu líder….x-24 puedes conversar con ellos mientras yo resuelvo mis asuntos.

-si mi señora.

A paso rápido, saludando con igual rapidez a los que se topaba….llego hasta el centro de comando…

-hola, no te…

-me sorprende que no me hallas llamado después del primer ataque….además de soldado eres un buen detective y con el tiempo encontraras las pistas necesarias, el problema es que no tenemos tiempo.

Ambos se sentaron, uno enfrente del otro.

-¿te fijaste en el símbolo que tenia en el pecho?

-si es un trasmisor/receptor neuronal.

-¿sabes que debes hacer para extraerlo?

-para eso estoy preparado, ya se en donde es…iré a tierra nazi esta misma tarde.

-no…..debes dejarla ser.

-no puedo, debo aprovechar ahora que sus fuerzas están debilitadas.

-no debes evitar el próximo enfrentamiento….es importante que ocurra.

-¿a quien atacara ahora?

-lo sabrás.

-¿para eso viniste?..."lo sabrás", ¿es todo lo que dirás al respecto?

-eso es todo lo que debes saber, ahora debo irme.

Ella se levanto….

-una cosa más, cuando termine el no debe recordarlo…la historia debe seguir intacta…..ya llegara el día en que te recuerde james, pero ese día no será ese.

-¿Cuándo será el día en que no hables con trabalenguas o acertijos?

-ese día estaré loca…..la locura no es permitida en mi…. ¡ROSARINA NOS VAMOS!

Tan rápido como llego, se fue….

James se sentó enfrente de la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo, muy pensativo…

Ahí estaba la nazi original durmiendo en su cama…Una maquina clonadora estaba cerca de ella descompuesta…

-james quedan 5 segundos, para que nos desconectemos antes que la tecnología nazi nos detecte.

-lo se, antigona.

La unica oportunidad de vencerla definitivamente, el único momento en que tiene la guardia baja…

Durante meses espero este día…al fin todo terminaría…

-quedan 4 segundos.

James sabia que la unica forma en que el aparato metálico saliera de su pecho era matándola…. ¿Que hacer?, ¿Arriesgarlo por la sabia roja todo o irse a la segura?

-quedan 3 segundos.

-quedan 2 segundos.

El pelirrojo respiro profundo...

-me sentiré horrible por la mañana por esto….antigona, cancelar.

La pantalla se apago...

-que dios nos salve y la sabia roja tenga razón.

-¿Cuál dios?

En ese instante entro torunn…

-es un decir…. ¿La sabia te contó algo?

-es una diosa como yo y mi amiga….entre nosotras no hay secretos.

Rogers se llevo una mano a la cara…

-perdí la unica oportunidad que tenia.

-no digas eso.

Ella se sentó a su lado, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello…

-debemos tener fe….después de todo si no fuera por ella, no hubiéramos conocido a la mujer elástica y mucho menos a stark….sin la doc ni ginny…..no quiero imaginar como seguiría nuestro mundo.

-tienes razón.

Se dieron un beso…

-ojala que los espíritus de tus ancestros nos protejan, a nosotros y a todo el multiuniverso.

-siempre lo han hecho amor, mi padre…el siempre a estado con nosotros, no en cuerpo obviamente…..el, hulk, betty y tony nos mandan bendiciones desde el valhallla.

-¿el alma de tu padre en valhallla?, crei que le pertenecia a Hela.

-hela murio en el Ragnarok...sin ella mi padre pudo reunirse con los otros heroes.

-me alegro por el.

Torunn le dio otro beso...

-nos han bendecido con 3 hermosos milagros y muchos"sobrinos" por parte de nuestros "hermanos".

Ella le acaricio sus rojos cabellos...

-solo podemos tener fe, luchar valientemente con honor y esperarar al dia en que todos nos reunamos ante el espiritu de Odin, en valhallla.

James miro la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo, ahora apagada...Buena o mala, su decisión ya fue tomada y el ya no podia echarse para atrás.


	8. Capitulo 8: Segunda Opinión y un poquito

Capitulo 8: Segunda Opinión y un poquito del árbol genealógico de los Romanoff o Romanova

(La parte en negrita sobre el ciclo del ragnarok si paso, esa es la explicación por la que Thor dejo a torunn en la tierra, # vala: adivina muerta de Odin)

Magni el rey de Nueva Asgard, sentado en su trono recibió a su media hermana…la hija de lady sif…

-¿Por qué esa cara hermana?...hace tiempo que no me visitas.

-es que estoy preocupada por una profecía de la sabia roja.

-¡por odin!... ¡¿no me digas que el Ragnarok viene a nosotros otra vez?!

-Nein, no es eso…..es otra cosa.

El hijo de amora suspiro aliviado…..Pensar en que no logro romper el ciclo del Ragnarok le ponía los pelos de punta…

**El primer Rey odin, no logro romper el ciclo del Ragnarok…todos los Asgardianos murieron excepto Thor…**

**El Segundo Rey Thor, el no pudo intervenir más en los asuntos de la tierra, por lo que dejo a su hija en midgard para que la protegiera y de paso torunn tuviera una lección de humildad...**

Lamentablemente el tampoco rompió el ciclo, murió en el ragnarok….por lo que ahora pasamos a el Rey Magni, el cual comprendió que la unica forma de romper el ciclo, era colocar a Asgard en la tierra…La cual el rebautizo como Nueva Asgard…

-entonces…. ¿de que se trata hermana mía?

-es algo personal, secreto….necesito que prometas que esto se mantendrá entre nosotros.

-Comprendo…. ¡GUARDIAS DÉJENNOS SOLOS!

La princesa y el rey de Nueva Asgard se quedaron solos en un pestañeo.

-habla ahora.

- es mi familia política…..le prometí a mi marido que no te diría nada, pero esta situación me preocupa demasiado y confió en tu juicio…lo que pasa es que…

Odinson le contó a Thorsón todo…

-eso fue lo que paso.

-mmmm…eso explica por que Rogers a estado tan misterioso.

El nuevo dueño de Mjornil estuvo un largo rato pensativo, antes de dar su opinión…

-debes confiar en el juicio de la sabia roja.

-¿eso es todo?... ¿te demoraste tanto para decir eso?

-no seas sarcástica…soy tu rey y debes respetarme o si no.

El Dios del terremoto, provocó un fuerte temblor para demostrar a la diosa del trueno, ¿quien manda? tanto en Nueva Asgard como en Midgard...

-sabes que es la vidente más poderosa de todas las dimensiones, más poderosa que todas las Valas # del multiuniverso juntas….ella no habla por hablar y si te dio un consejo debes tomarlo en cuenta.

Torunn Odinson le hizo una reverencia a Magni Thorsón…

-gracias por tu concejo y tu tiempo….mi rey.

Torunn regreso a su hogar siendo recibida por Azari…

-¿Dónde esta James?

-en el living…haciéndole la mantención semanal a su escudo de protones, es mejor que mantenga su mente ocupada.

-¿todavía no arreglan el desperfecto de la maquina del tiempo?

-desde que se perdió la conexión con tierra nazi, no recibimos nada….pym, ginny, la doc, may y visión trabajan arduamente para repararla.

En el living…

-no tiene ningún desperfecto, rasguño…me alegro, solo tengo que limpiarla…..bien solo atornillare esto un poco más y listo.

Allí estaba su marido con cara de pocos amigos haciéndole una minuciosa mantención a su escudo, sentado en el sofá enfrente de una mesa de centro.…

-nada mal…..torunn se que estas parada detrás de mi.

La diosa se sentó a su lado.

-¿tan obvia soy?...llegue flotando para que no escucharas mis pisadas.

-te conozco desde que ambos usábamos babero…. ¿Como te fue con magni?

-¿me acusas a MI de revelar información?

-no te hagas la ofendida….Apenas saliste, Finn me llamo para avisarme…..se que lo hiciste por estar preocupada, dime ¿Qué te dijo?

-me dijo:"debes confiar en el juicio de la sabia roja."

-¿es todo?

Su esposa movió la cabeza afirmativamente…

-uffff…..en la situación en la que estamos, es todo lo que podemos hacer.

James Rogers Romanoff no era el único con problemas…

En tierra 1078…

Una chica pelirroja /oji verde….Galina Tsarfin (clon de Natasha Romanoff y Spider-man) tenia un problema de difícil solución...

-semanas de investigación y nada.

La Rusa, ex – agente de la KGB, estaba en un lió…..Sus superiores de S.H.I.E.L.D la habían mandado a investigar el asesinato del Clon y la destrucción de las muestras genéticas de Steve Rogers…

Ahí estaba en el centro de Investigación e Ingenieria genética de S.H.I.E.L.D, tratando de recopilar datos de un servidor.

-veamos…. ¡que software tan malo!, S.H.I.E.L.D debe gastar más en sistemas operativos….o por lo menos aumentarme el sueldo, mantener a 123 hijos/as sin ayuda del padre, no es barato.

Miles, millones de datos veía por segundo, información valiosa para unos pero una porquería para su investigación…

-datos del ADN de todos los avengers excepto thor…..datos genéticos de criminales…muestras genéticas de agentes activos….muertos…ex agentes….cosas que ya sabia de antemano, una perdida de tiempo.

Ella ofuscada copio los datos, nada que ella ya supiera….nada que la ayudara…

-lo único seguro, es que alguien trata de borrar el ADN de Steve Rogers de la faz de la tierra.

Eso estaba claro, de todo el ADN almacenado en las instalaciones solo el del primer avenger fue destruido….ella tomo su celular y llamo a su novio Clint Barton…

-hola clint….¿el capi dijo algo más?

-la misma historia que te dio a ti.

-te llamo luego para saber si hay avances.

Corto la llamada, más ofuscado que antes….

Además del vandalismo hacia el ADN del capi y la muerte de su copia…Alguien ataco al original hace meses atrás, noqueándolo por la espalda y hundiendo su cabeza en un balde con agua, para que se ahogara…

Hasta el momento ninguno de sus enemigos se atribuye el ataque…

Todo lo que tienen es el testimonio aun intacto de Steve: "Trotando por Central Park Sentí que algo me golpeo la cabeza, luego semi inconsciente sentí que alguien me hundía la cabeza en agua helada…

Cuando estaba a punto de morir, alguien me saco del agua y me revivió, vi. Una sombra….recuerdo Cabello rojo….cuando recobre la consciencia completamente estaba solo en el parque"

Hasta el momento Tsarfin investigó a todos los héroes, villanos y civiles de cabello rojo o teñido rojo….

-¿cabello rojo?, es la mejor descripción que tengo….investigue a todos los pelirrojos y pelirrojas del planeta…desde los pelirrojos en la Atlántida hasta a los Inhumanos que fueran pelirrojos, en la luna.

Los únicos con cabello rojo que no a investigado son sus 123 bebes genéticamente perfectos, pero eran tan inteligentes como cualquier bebe…por razones obvias, los descarto desde el principio…

-a todos investigue y nada….hasta le pregunte a mi madre pero ella tiene un coartada sólida con tony Stark…

Guardo su celular, junto al resto de su equipo…

-..Ambos estaban practicando sadomasoquismo en un hotel en Sevilla, cuando el ahogo de rogers ocurrió….desearía no haber tenido que verificar esa coartada, lo que hicieron esos locos en ese hotel….argggg, me dan escalofríos….solo con un vaso de vodka borrare esas imágenes de mi mente.

Sin nada más que hacer, salio de uno de los edificios del gobierno, más protegidos de todo E.E.U.U…

-Nick Fury me va a dar un sermón…adiós a mi aumento de sueldo.

Conduciendo a toda velocidad en la carretera del desierto, en su deportivo descapotable rojo dejando su largo cabello al viento…

-123 pañales que cambiar….¡agh!...por suerte S.H.I.E.L.D me paga niñeras 24/7, si yo tuviera que hacerlo sola...

Fue cuando tuvo una epifanía...

-mmmm…..¿y si mis métodos ya no funcionan para esta misión?, tal vez sea tiempo de pedir ayuda y cambiar de enfoque.

Con una vuelta en U que haría orgullosa a cualquier chica Bond, la Nueva Viuda Negra cambio de curso...

Después de tomar 3 aviones, 2 trasatlánticos, un submarino y muchos pasadizos secretos…llego hasta el Dr. Extraño...

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta mi?

-eso que importa, lo importante es que necesito tu ayuda.

-ejem, ¿de que se trata?

-del ataque al Capitán América.

-estoy enterado del asunto, veré que puedo averiguar.

Cerro los ojos diciendo palabras, casi susurros en latín….el ex – mago maestro vio el meollo del asunto…

Después de un rato, volvió a abrir los ojos, ante la expectante mujer sexy enfrente de el...

-es más grave de lo que crees, alguien quiere borrar del mapa astral a los ancestros y descendientes del capitán América…incluyendo a sus yo paralelos.

-¿Quién?

-la gemela de steve.

-¿el Cáp. Tiene gemela?

-en otra dimensión, si.

-¿Por qué?

-por una conducta narcisista y xenófobica impuesta por un aparato en su pecho.

-¿Cómo la detengo?

-no….este tema no te concierne, el necesita una pieza para activar la maquina…puedes ir, dársela, tener el cadáver de la asesina que buscas y cumplir tu misión.

-¿el?

-tu medio hermano de otra dimensión, James.

-mmmm…a ver si entiendo, si yo le doy eso a James, el me dará el cuerpo de la causante del alborto que debo investigar.

-correcto…date prisa, antes que le hagan la autopsia.

La viuda negra en 1078, dudo por un segundo….

Si tomo tantos atajos para llegar hasta aquí, no le quedaba otra que arriesgarse….Con tal de dejar cerrado este caso, estaba dispuesta a todo.

-¿Qué tengo que llevarle?

Regresando a Tierra Next.

-¡ALERTA PORTAL EXTRADIMENCIONAL ILEGAL ABIERTO!... ¡ALERTA PORTAL EXTRADIMENCIONAL ILEGAL ABIERTO!

Todos los Next fueron hasta el salón de juntas, listos para lo que sea….se prepararon para lo que saliera del portal…

Visión, al ver quien era, no cabía en su asombro…

-no puedo creerlo…. ¿Natasha?

El pelirrojo miro sorprendido al robot rojo...

-¿natasha?... ¿mi madre?

-afirmativo.

-en realidad soy Galina…..tu debes ser James, ¿verdad?

-este….si, yo soy.

-perfecto, el Dr. Extraño tiene algo para ti.

Todos (excepto la doc. Richards) miraron a visión con cara de ¿Quién es ese?

-es un avenger….un ex avenger, un mago de gran renombre.

La mujer saco de sus bolsillos un pañuelo, dentro de este estaba la pieza que les faltaba para repara el desperfecto en la maquina del tiempo.

-nosotros la estábamos fabricando…. ¿Cómo?... ¿donde la conseguiste?

-tu debes ser mi media hermana May Parker…..bueno may, veras….eso a ti no te incumbe.

-en ese caso…. (Pym se acerco hasta ella)….presta.

Pym casi toma la pieza, cuando Galina cerró la mano dando un paso atrás…

-task…task…task. Esto no es gratis.

-ya me parecía raro tanta maravilla, demasiado bueno para ser verdad…..mi padre tenia razón….las chicas sexys son muy entretenidas pero a la vez muy peligrosas.

-hm….tu debes ser hijo de clint, es seguro.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres por el?

-por lo seria y lo alta…tu debes ser hija de thor.

-y lady sif…. ¿Que quieres?

-lo que quiero es…

La rusa les contó todo lo que le había pasado…

-¿es todo lo que quieres?... ¿su cadáver?

-es todo, James.

-Entréguenselo.

Apenas el cadáver fue puesto enfrente de la ex agente de la KGB, ella le entrego la pieza a Azari…

-fue un gusto hacer negocios con ustedes….adiós.

-espera, ¿no vas a ayudarnos?

-lo siento james….al ayudarte no gano nada, es tu problema, no el mió….adiós.

La visitante cargo el cadáver, apenas entro en el portal, este se esfumó…

-honey…necesito esa pieza.

-¿he?...si claro, ten ginny.

Azari le entrego la pieza a Stark…

-vamos chicos, esa maquina no se va reparar sola.

Galina Tsarfin logro cumplir su misión, ganarse un aumento de suelto y subir de Rango….pero perdió la custodia de sus bebes.

James Rogers y su equipo lograron reparar la maquina del tiempo, pudiendo seguir salvando a muchas versiones paralelas del Capitán América pero el conflicto en que estaban, todavía no se solucionaba…..Todos terminaron ganando en parte.


	9. Capitulo 9: El Pendrive y el vampiro

Capitulo 9: El Pendrive y el vampiro.

En tierra Nazi...

En una alcantarilla debajo de donde estaría la Torre Stark en tierra 616 y en su lugar esta un centro de reeducación narcisista…

Se reunía la resistencia, la ultima comunidad libre de pensamiento, los últimos anti-nazi…

Este grupo valiente estaba guiado por el último grupo de héroes llamado "los libertadores", formado por los 2 hijos de la fallecida Synthia Schmidt (Sin): Jace Barton e Irina Murdock….

Junto a Natasha Stark (versión femenina de Iron man), Tomas Barnes alias Nómada (sobrino nieto de James Barnes) y su líder El Capitán (hijo de Deadpool y Yelena Belova)…

Los descendientes de Sin (Pecado) y la primogénita de howard Stark se reunieron preocupados...

-y jace…. ¿Que novedades hay en la superficie?

El rubio arquero se sentó un momento antes de contestarle a la pelinegra…

-mal Natasha….tuvimos muchas bajas en la ultima salida, entre ellas a la viuda negra la decapitaron y colocaron su cabeza en una pica….no se por cuanto tiempo podremos seguir aguantando.

Ahora era el turno de hablar para la ciega abogada castaña…

-¿saben que le paso a Barnes?...hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de el.

-sorry Irina, tu novio…..Lady Hitler lo mato.

-yo creí que como en los tiempos en que Stephanie era capitán América, ellos fueron equipo….la führer le tendría compasión por ser su ex compañero.

-yo también lo creí Iri…..yo también.

El Capitán entro….

-debemos continuar con el plan…..Stark, ¿nuestra maquina del tiempo ya esta lista?

-le falta poco, necesito un par de meses.

-te doy 2 Días.

-¡¿dos días?!...¡¿estas loco?!...por si no lo has notado, recién estoy en lo básico. Esta maquina es artesanal 100%.

-lo se….sin embargo el plan no debe retrasarse….2 días.

-Además los sobrevivientes apenas me traen lo que necesito.

-entonces sal y tráelas tu misma….2 días.

Antes que Iron girl pudiera seguir reclamándole, el le dio la espalda.

-2 días, es todo…..a trabajar.

El Sr. Belova se retiro a su habitación….Una vez cerrada la puerta…

-¿ya puedes salir?

De entre las Sombras salio Nómada.

-¿se lo creyeron?

-están convencidos de tu muerte….solo Jace y yo sabemos que sigues vivo.

-me alegro y gracias por este favor.

Tom miro por un momento una antigua foto familiar…en donde aprecian su Abuela y su tío abuelo James, cuando ambos tenían tan solo 12 años.

Bucky ya no estaba pero seguía teniendo parientes, parientes manipulados mentalmente a los que Steph, dañaría sin piedad solo para saber la ubicación de su sobrino nieto del compañero de Steve Rogers…

-¿te lograste infiltrar?... ¿nadie te reconoció?

-con la cirugía plástica que me hicieron nadie me reconoció, ni si quiera Steph.

Nómada de su bolsillo saco un pendrive, al colocarlo en la computadora del Cáp., esta descargo la valiosa información…

-fue muy fácil, casi un juego de niños.

-perfecto…ahora sabremos cual es su siguiente objetivo.

La información se descargo con éxito, el capitán sonrió complacido…

-bien hecho nómada…..lady hitler estará complacida.

Con una amplia sonrisa mostró la esvástica plateada pegada a su pecho….

-¡¿tu?!...¡¿desde cuando?!

-desde siempre.

Nómada no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, antes que el pudiera hacer algo el Cáp. Con dos espadas en sus manos, se tele trasportó detrás de el.

Una espada fue a su corazón, la otra a su vena carótida…

-mein führer estará complacida.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban gritos de dolor…

No necesitaba verlo, el sabia perfectamente lo que pasaba…..Nancitos, el ultimo invento nazi masacraba al resto de los libertadores y a la gente que protegía, incluyendo a la maquina que tanto esfuerzo construían…

Saco su reloj antes de salir, para asegurarse que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que los micros asesinos cumplieran su labor y se dispersaran...

-ya es hora.

Con toda naturalidad camino entre esta masacre, con sorpresa se encontró con que Stark aun respiraba….La unica con vida, con su tronco partido a la mitad, desangrándose por donde antes estaban su estomago y piernas…

Sonriendo el hijo de Deadpool se agacho para que el fuera lo ultimo, que ella viera antes de irse a Niffleheim.

-fuiste una gran compañera Natasha Stark, fuiste una espléndida novia….pero las cosas deben terminar así.

-e…e…es….eso...cre…crees…

A decir verdad la pelinegra ya sospechaba sobre la posible traición por parte de Víctor Belova.

* * *

3 Díaz atrás…

Natasha Stark y Tom Barnes se reunieron en un punto secreto…

-no puedo creer lo que estas sugiriendo, Iron girl.

-es lógico si lo piensas…lo amo, pero prefiero hacerle caso a mi cerebro que a mi corazón.

-esto es un error.

-no lo es…. ¿Que te importa correr este ultimo riesgo? ya estas legalmente muerto, víctor no sabe que yo se la verdad sobre el show que armaron junto a Barton…además esto queda exclusivamente entre tu y yo.

-mmmm…..sigo pensando que estas equivocada, sin embargo es lo mejor.

El le entrego el pendrive con la información…

-hice una copia como convenimos.

-perfecto… yo conservare el original para guardarlo y tu le llevaras la copia al capi.

-¿Dónde lo guardaras?

-aquí.

Ella se apunto al busto...

-no es un truco para seducirte, pervertido.

-ejem….hm…. ¿entonces?

-mi sostén esta hecho a base de una fibra de adamantiun, nada lo puede romper y es prácticamente indestructible.

-¿no crees que el capitán lo notara cuando te lo quites?

-Ja….hace meses que no pasa "nada" entre nosotros… (Le guiño un ojo)…sígueme la corriente…tu con tu pendrive y yo con el mió.

* * *

Con este último recuerdo ella falleció…

Por seguridad Belova la reviso de arriba a abajo, sin encontrar nada….decidió tomar su computadora portátil y regresar a informar el éxito de su misión a Lady Hitler.

Semanas después…

-¡huf!... ¡que olor!

Un Vampiro pelinegro/oji rojo llamado Tobías Rengue….caminaba por las alcantarillas…

-así que este es el famoso escondite en las alcantarillas de los libertadores…. ¡Que asco!, no se como esos humanos podían vivir aquí.

Paso entre los cadáveres putrefactos, a el no le impacto ni le intereso…Para el pelinegro era solo comida en descomposición…

-veamos que podemos obtener.

El como si se tratara de una tienda de descuentos….reviso minuciosamente los cadáveres…

-esto si….esto no…me pagaran bien por esto….mmmm tal vez encuentre comparador para eso…..a ver….¿reloj barato? Ni en sueños.

La profesión de Rengue era por así decirlo…. carroñero, el era muy bueno en eso...

-esto si….esto no…..esto no….esto si.

Registrar a los muertos para ver ¿Qué cosas de valor traían? , para luego venderlo en casas de empeño, tiendas de antigüedades o por Internet, ese era su negocio.

-hm…le quitamos un par de larvas y lo podré vender al precio que yo quiera.

A el no le importaba ensuciarse las manos con la carne descompuesta….Por lo que al ver el cuerpo de una pelinegra despampanante y ricamente vestida…

-"hola"… ¡tal parece que encontré el premio gordo!

La reviso de arriba abajo…

-mmm….tela de mala calidad, las joyas son bisutería.

El no perdió el tiempo…..apenas pudo abrió la camisa de la mujer, revelando un carísimo escote…

-¡lotería!... ¡esto debe valer una fortuna!

Nunca en toda su vida había visto algo así….Primero era una prenda bellísima, segundo es para mujer y tercero es raro, la combinación favorita de Tobías.

-la ricachonas llegaran a hacer fila por comprarme esta belleza….ven con papá.

Al retirar la carisma prenda, se topo con algo que no esperaba…

-es definitivo, lo he visto todo.

Al remover el sostén un pendrive, callo al suelo.

-miren nada más… ¡tal vez encontré otro premio gordo!

Lo limpio un poco con su pañuelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-apuesto a que el capitán pagara mucho por el.

Espero hasta que anocheciera para salir….Primero fue a la tienda de antigüedades, ganando una fortuna por la rarísima prenda...

-bien, ahora a buscar mi otro millón.

Pensó en ir a ver al ex superhéroe pero en su lugar fue a su departamento…

-veamos que tiene.

Una vez en casa….Puso el pendrive en su computadora, la curiosidad por saber ¿Qué tenia adentro? Lo estaba matando...

-¡oh no!..Desearía no haberlo visto.

Eran datos, registros ultra secretos, planes de expandir el nazismo a otras dimensiones, de control mental, de eliminación de judíos y sobre todo…

-tiene que ser una broma.

Planes sobre el próximo objetivo de lady nazi, eliminar al capitán América original…el de tierra 616...

-616…pésimo nombre.

Los libertadores habían descompuesto por segunda su maquina clonadora, por lo que esta vez iría la verdadera Lady Hitler en persona….Pudo seguir leyendo, pero prefirió sacar el pendrive antes de seguir metiendo la nariz en lo que no le importa.

-en el nombre de drácula, en que lió me he metido.

Se rasco el pecho, el cual estaba libre de cualquier aparato de control mental.

¿Por qué dudaba tanto? …los nazis les habían dado todo a los vampiros…

Ya nadie los cazaba, eran parte de la sociedad, estaban en el sistema medico…tenían acceso al banco de sangre por lo que ya no debían cazar más….

Eran la unica especie que (en secreto) se le permitió elegir entre ¿usar el broche nazi en el pecho o no?, aunque debían vivir con las leyes nazi al igual que todos…

Entonces…. ¿por que lo dudaba tanto?...era lógico que el debía entregar pendrive a los nazis, era lógico que el debía estar del lado de los nazis...

-me pregunto… ¿ella estaría deacuerdo?

Sin embargo estaba ella…el recuerdo de ella, su madre una bellísima Judía humana…. ¡oh si! Si apellido era otro en ese entonces, El mundo era un lugar maravilloso antes de la segunda guerra mundial.

Por lo menos para el y su madre en su amada Londres...

Aún recuerda cuando los nazis llegaron hasta su barrio, apenas recuerda la cara de su madre, solo recuerda que antes que los separaran ella grito ¡TOBIAS!

Después el paso toda su niñez en un campo de concentración, comiendo sobras o simplemente imaginando que comía.

Fue cuando una familia de vampiros que pasaba por ahí se apiado de el, entre los muchos infantes humanos que debían verse iguales ante sus ojos, los Rengue se apiadaron de únicamente de el….

Tobías jamás supo ¿Por qué el era especial?, ellos usaron sus contactos para sacarlo, lo adoptaron, lo mordieron y de ese modo logro sobrevivir.

Otra cosa que aún recuerda es lo que su nueva madre le dijo, apenas lo mordieron…

"ten valor hijo mió, algún día llevaras el mensaje que terminara con la locura en la que vivimos…..555326 es el numero mágico"

Con estas palabras, el oji rojo abrió los ojos…

-"el mensaje que terminara con la locura en la que vivimos"…. ¿será este pendrive?

La pregunta lógica es….si es un mensaje ¿a quien debe entregárselo?..

-¿555326?...momentito, creo que leí tierra 555326, por algún lado.

Volvió a colocar el pendrive, leyendo con atención hasta llegar a la parte que esperaba...

-¡eureka!, ahora ya se a adonde.

No tuvo tiempo de celebrar su descubrimiento, apenas unos minutos pasaron antes que tocaran la puerta…

-Tobías Rengue somos de la policía de la pureza, abra la puerta…tenemos una orden para revisar su departamento en búsqueda de material anti- nazista.

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza.

-¡ABRA LA PUERTA O LO CONSIDERAREMOS ENEMIGO DE LA PATRIA!

Tobías abrió la ventana, se colgó el pendrive al cuello y se fue….

-mierda…. ¿como me descubrieron?

Volando llego hasta una azotea, una vez ahí regreso a su forma natural...

-no lograre llegar hasta mi escondite…. ¡ya se!

Con un chasquido de dedos el pendrive se fue.

-por casualidad tengo uno idéntico, lleno de películas de Charles Chaplin….je je je.

Se colgó el otro pendrive en el cuello, siguiendo su camino…

Lo apresaron en un 2x3, desnudo, golpeado y torturado, mantuvo de papel de inocente en aquellas mazmorras…

-¡LES DIGO QUE SOLO TENGO PELICULAS EN EL!... ¡AMO A HITLER!

Después de meses apareció la mano derecha de Lady Hitler, el Comandante Victor Belova, este con un gesto ordeno que vistieran al vampiro, también que lo llevaran hasta su oficina.

-Lamentamos la equivocación….el informante que lo acuso fue torturado severamente, según como lo especifica la ley.

Con severa estampa, le paso la forma que "exculpa de responsabilidad al ejercito nazi" junto a un bolígrafo.

-es el procedimiento, firme y podrá irse.

Con seria estampa, el vampiro firmo.

-bien, recuerde esto jamás paso. Jamás debe hablar de esto y que tenga una buena noche.

-lo entiendo.

De este modo el pelinegro salio libre de sospecha y de vuelta a su hogar, susurro...

-Ja…nazis idiotas.

Se rió entre dientes, los nazis nunca lograron saber ¿Qué le paso al verdadero pendrive?

Mientras que en tierra Next o tierra 555326

James y Torunn dormían profundamente…Arriba de ellos aprecio una pequeña lucecita, apenas unos minutos estuvo, lo suficiente para que algo saliera de ella y le diera en la cabeza a la diosa del trueno…

-¿he?..(Sacudió a su esposo)….james…james.

-mmmm….hm.

-¡despierta james!... ¡DESPIERTA!

-hm… ¿Qué pasa torunn?

-algo me pego…fue un golpecito, muy suave en la cabeza, casi ni lo sentí.

La rubia se enderezo para ver ¿Qué le callo en la cabeza?...

-es un pendrive.

Ella curiosa, lo tomo…

-¿de de donde salio?, debemos averiguarlo.

-hm.

-James…. ¡DESPIERTA!

-¡SON LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA TORUNN!

El molesto se volteo, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-lo que sea, puede esperar.

Ella igual de cansada, aprovechando que el pendrive tenía un cordel, se lo colgó en el cuello y se durmió.

Después del desayuno ellos vieron su contenido y llamaron a una asamblea de emergencia.


	10. Capitulo 10: Steve Rogers conoce a su ge

Capitulo 10: Steve Rogers conoce a su gemela stephanie

La nieta de Tony stark y Pepper Potts no cabía en su asombro al revisar las imágenes y los datos de aquel pendrive...

-esto es un verdadero golpe de suerte.

El líder de los nex avengers junto a su esposa, solo se limitaron a mover sus respectivas cabezas positivamente.

- ¿Me explican de nuevo como lo consiguieron?...lo he escuchado como 3 veces y Todavía no me la creo.

-No hay tiempo para eso, ginny…..Lo importante es que ahora se adonde voy a ir.

-¿querrás decir a donde "vamos" a ir?

-no torunnn… esta vez lo quieras a no, te quedas aquí. No vas a ir a misiones peligrosas en tu estado.

-¡por odin, que exagerado!...lo supimos recién ayer, ni barriga tengo.

-aun así, te quedas aquí

-Si yo no voy….existe la posibilidad de que mis hijos pierdan a su padre durante esta misión.

- o tal vez no lo pierdan, eso ni tu lo sabes…. Lo que si debes saber es que por ningún motivo, permitiré que pierdan a su madre y a su futuro hermano o hermana, si puedo evitarlo.

La diosa se cruzo de brazos molesta….

Con un nuevo bebe en camino, ahora tenia un motivo de peso para no acompañar al super soldier en sus arriesgadas misiones extra dimensiónales.

-entonces creo que ahora es nuestro turno de acompañarte, hermano.

-no azari, será como las otras veces. Iré solo.

-¡oh vamos!, ¡¿otra vez con esa estupidez?!... (Francis Molesto golpeo la mesa)…. ¡ya es la no se cuanta vez que nos haces esto!

Todos se quedaron mirando al albino arquero, enojarse de eso modo no era el estilo del mujeriego, sarcástico y algo serio de Francis Barton Morse.

A pesar de las miradas de sus compañeros, ojo de halcón siguió su alegato…

-desde que comenzó esta idiotez de tu tía siempre nos dejas atrás, tal vez no tengamos genes de dos "super soldier", ni poderes…..pero aun así seguimos siendo útiles.

-eso lo dirás por ti…. (Dijo spider-girl)….yo tengo poderes, tal vez no pueda derribar ejércitos a rayazos como torunn, pero sigo siendo útil.

-¡hey yo también!... (Dijo Pym)….No estas solo en el mundo James, déjanos ayudarte. También somos tu familia.

-no es que no los considere….es que no puedo dejar tierra next desprotegida, si todos vamos ¿Quién protegerá a nuestra gente de los robots, monstruos y etc.?

-en ese punto estoy deacuerdo contigo…. (Contesto la doc Richards)…por otro lado estoy deacuerdo con ellos y no quiero ser repetitiva ya que la diosa dijo algo parecido antes, pero…. ¿no te das cuenta que esta vez tienes mayor % de morir?, ¿no estas deacuerdo conmigo, visión?

-afirmativo, el % de mortandad aumenta si vas solo.

-tienen que entender….yo tampoco quiero que sea de esto modo, pero si algo me pasa ustedes deben proteger este mundo que tanto nos a costado reconstruir con sus vidas.

Era cierto si stephanie no era detenida a tiempo, existía la posibilidad que tratara de conquistar otras dimensiones, James confiaba de que si no lo lograba….

Su equipo, su "familia" defendería con uñas y dientes lo que tanto les costo construir de la locura nazi.

-Escúcheme si no lo logro, no pierdan su tiempo en un funeral simbólico….Hermanos y hermanas si los nazis o algo parecido llegan a poner un pie en esta tierra… (Golpeo la mesa decidido)…. ¡destrípenlos sin piedad!

Con esta indicación, salio decidido de la sala de juntas hasta el centro de comando, yendo directo a la maquina del tiempo.

En tierra 616...

Steve Rogers alias Capitán América, trataba de dormir en su cuarto en la ciudad mágica de K'un L'un,..

-¿Cuándo parara esta locura?

Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir por novena vez en la noche, recordando como llego a esto…

Todo comenzó cuando Nova (con quemaduras) callo del cielo con el mensaje "ya viene", fue cuando el y Iron man entregaron el informe de este evento a la casa blanca y dedujeron que el fénix venia a la tierra…

El capitán América fue a hablar con wolverine a su escuela de mutantes (llamada en honor a la primera portadora del fénix), el cual le dio la dirección de Cíclope, abuelo adoptivo de Hope Summers, la Mesías mutante, el nuevo recipiente para el fénix (o Phoenix)...

Ellos creían que el fénix acabaría con la vida en el planeta, pero los mutantes creían que traería el renacimiento de la raza mutante, que venia a salvar el planeta…

Steve llego a la nación mutante, la Isla Utopía…el líder de los x-men saludo al líder de los avengers….El Cáp. No fue hasta allí para declararle la guerra a los x-men, sino solo quería llevarse a Hope para que estuviera segura y la entrenaran...

¿Y que paso? Scott (cíclope) lo acuso de estar invadiendo Utopía...

¡MÁS ENCIMA SCOTT SUMMERS LO ATACO!...ese fue el inicio de la guerra de avengers vs. x-men... Desde ahí fueron jalones, jalones y más jalones, pelea tras pelea de héroes contra héroes….

Et medio de esta locura, Hope le pidió a wolverine que la matara para parar esto, el no pudo hacerlo...

-¿Qué locura?...ni en mis sueños más locos se me hubiera ocurrido…..Hm., tengo que dejar de pensar y tratar de dormir un poco.

La guerra trascurrió hasta que en el lado azul de la luna, el lugar donde hope se escondía, avisados por Logan (wolverine) llegaron los héroes mutantes y los otros héroes…

En medio de la pelea el l fénix apareció...

Iron man estaba preparado para aquello… Stark Disparo un arma especialmente diseñada para matar a la deidad de fuego….

El fénix en lugar de morir se dividió en 5 partes que tomaron los cuerpos de: cíclope, Emma Frost, Namor, Magik y colossus

Cuando la desigual batalla entre los avenger y los portadores del fénix estaba a punto de comenzar, Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff ) apareció convenciendo a la Mesías mutante de ir con ella a K'un L'un,….

Namor y sus atalantes fueron derrotados por los avenger y los wakandianos…La mitad de fénix de namor, se repartió entre los 4 restantes.

Magik enloqueció, colossus trato de detenerla atacándose mutuamente, sus mitades fueron heredadas a Emma y Scott…

Scott con más poder que nunca fue hasta K'un L'un a reclamar a hope, derrotando a todos excepto a la propia hope que copiando las llamas de fénix, lo derroto….Scott se retiro buscando la ayuda de Emma….

-nunca quise esta guerra… (Trato de taparse)…. ¿salgo de una guerra para pasar a otra?

¡La guinda de la torta!, hace poco le llego la noticia que scott se quedo con la parte de Emma, mato al profesor x y ahora es Dark Phoenix…

-no te preocupes mi querido hermano...tus problemas se acaban hoy.

-¿he?

Una luz apareció enfrente de su cama, de esa luz salía una mujer con ropa y escudo nazi…

-¿Quién eres tu?

-soy la viuda del verdadero salvador del mundo.

Ella con una sonrisa demoníaca, saco una especie de control con botón rojo…Al apretar aquel botón el tiempo se detuvo…

-listo mein Kind, ahora nadie nos interrumpira.

La nazi le lanzo su escudo cortando el respaldo de su cama por la mitad, el con movimientos rápidos lo evadió, tomando rápido su propio escudo…con este se defendió del segundo escudazo y cuando venia el tercero uso su escudo para contrarestarlo…

Ambos escudos chocaron regresando a al brazo de su respectivo escudero...

El choque de escudo contra escudo no se hizo esperar, durante horas intercambiaron escudazos, golpes y patadas, ambos atacando en todos los puntos conocidos…

Steve estaba sorprendido, nunca en toda su vida se había topado con alguien que fuera tan buen peleador como el…

Su mismo estilo, sus movimientos calcados, era como pelear contra si mismo.

-¿Quién te enseño a pelear así?... ¿eres mi clon?

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente…..logan tenia un clon femenino (x-24), si Wolverine lo tenia… ¿Por qué el no?

-Ja ingenuo, tú me entrenaste.

Sin comprender nada la batalla siguió…. ¿el no sabia por que ella estaba tan molesta con el?, solo sabía tres cosas: era nazi., de algún modo detuvo el tiempo y esta decidida a matarlo como sea..

-¡es tu fin!

-¡eso crees!

Ella era buena, pero el experimentado veterano de guerra era mejor….El la noqueo con dos buenos golpes de su patriótico escudo, en su cabeza dejándola fuera de combate.

-¿de donde salio esta loca?

Mirándola bien se dio cuenta que su pecho estaba pegado una especie de broche nacista, este por los duros golpes anteriores daba pequeños corto circuitos…

-¿Qué es esto?

El broche estaba semi salido, steve siempre tiene que llegar al fondo de todo por lo que se agacho para tratar de sacarlo…

-no tan rápido.

De la nada un segundo escudo, uno de protones salio volando dándole en la nuca al capitán América en pijama….

El primer super héroe del planeta cayó encima de la rubia, tan inconsciente como ella…

-lo siento papá.

James Rogers con delicadeza retiro a su padre, lo cargo hasta su cama, lo tapo y dejo su famoso escudo en su respectivo lugar.

En ese instante recordó lo que le dijo la sabia roja "una cosa más, cuando termine el no debe recordarlo…la historia debe seguir intacta…..ya llegara el día en que te recuerde james, pero ese día no será ese"

Antes no lo comprendía, ahora lo comprendía claramente…

-adiós viejo, espero el día en que nos encontremos finalmente llegue pronto.

Al ver el rostro sereno de su padre el pelirrojo deseo despertarlo..

Hablar con el, contarle lo que pasa y una vez el problema estuviera solucionado: Presentarle a sus nietos y su nuera….

También si fuera posible llevar a su madre a conocerlos, seria genial….

James Rogers Romanoff sabia que no era posible, solo se limito a reparar el respaldo de cama, para que el durmiente no sospechara nada al despertarse en la mañana siguiente...

-siento el golpe que te di.

Soldier boy tomo el control remoto de su tía, lo rompió y el tiempo volvió a fluir como siempre….antes de toparse con alguien de esta época, cargo a Steph y ambos se fueron a tierra Next…

Al otro día en K'un L'un

-mmmm…mi cabeza.

Steve se levanto con un leve dolor en la nuca, decido atribuírselo a la última batalla que tuvo contra cíclope. Y sin darle mayor importancia se fue a desayunar.


	11. Capitulo11: El despertar

Capitulo11: El despertar.

Ginny Stark y James Rogers miraban dentro de lo que parecía ser, una especie de ataúd de metal…

-¿segura que ahora puedes quitárselo sin matarla?

-yep…. ¿Estas seguro de esto?, después de todo lo que hizo, no merece que la ayudemos.

-por quinta vez…..es esa cosa que tiene pegada en el pecho, no ella.

-huffff….sabes capi, aun te puedes arrepentir.

-quítaselo.

La enmascarada pelirroja se subió de hombros, luego apretó un botón que abrió el ataúd mostrando en su interior a Lady Hitler en estado criogénico…

-como quieras…cuando se descongele y nos mate, no pondrás decir que no te lo advertí.

-aja.

La nieta de tony Stark tomo un escarpelo de adamantiun , con mucho cuidado comenzó a retirar el maligno broche nazi…

Horas después

-…. ¿donde estoy?

Stephanie Rogers se despertó desorientada con muchas lagunas mentales, estaba en lo que parecía un cuarto de hospital, lleno de aparatos raros…todo parecía salido de un comic de Flash Gordón.

-auch…. ¿como me hice esto?

Debajo de su bata blanca ella vio un parche, un parche en su pecho…

-piensa soldado… (Dijo con los ojos cerrados)…piensa…. ¿que fue lo último que viste?

Concentrándose en aquel extraño lugar, su mente, sus recuerdos comenzaron a ordenarse de tal modo que provocaron que imágenes detalladas de su último recuerdo, vinieran a ella…

-...mmm….veamos hitler me tenia prisionera…y….y…y…había un científico con una bandeja, un broche, como una garrapata aplastada… y….tenia la esvástica…y…y

* * *

Flash Back

- y tu destino, es ser mi esposa.

Apenas la garrapata metalica se afirmo en su piel, ella sintio un impulso electrico que le sacudio todo el cuerpo, sobretodo el cerebro, dejandola inconsciente...

La rubia al despertar se encontraba vestida de nazi :Pero con la camisa semi abierta , sin guantes y usando anillo de casada..

-¿donde estoy?...¿cuando me puse esto?...¿por que uso anillo?

Con un libro a medio leer en su regazo , tambien tenia un escudo con bandera nazi a su izquierda y una canasta llena de manzanas doradas a su derecha..

Estaba sentada en comodo sillon enfrente de una chimenea, mientras un perro jugueton roia un hueso en un tapete Hitler aparecio comiendo una manzana dorada... El perro al ver a su amo, felizmente lo fue a recibir..

-Stephanie querida...¿sabes quien soy?, ¿me recuerdas?

-hitler, yo nunca dejare que tu ...

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-¡vamos Soldado!...¡piensa!...¡piensa!...¿que paso luego?

Trato y trato pero no podía acordarse de nada más…

Sus esfuerzos solo le trajeron más lagunas mentales. Horribles imágenes de ella haciendo cosas deshonrosas.

Era como una pesadilla….era como si fueran los recuerdos de otra persona, era como si una mujer completamente diferente a ella se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo e hiciera todas esas acciones antipatrióticas…

La rubia sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo… Esos recuerdos inconclusos, era como estar atrapada dentro de su mente y no poder hacer nada...

-Si estas imágenes son verdad…. ¡Oh dios mió!

Respiro profundo, antes que nada tenia que encontrar el modo de salir de ahí.

Miro la habitación con mucho cuidado, no había ventanas, tampoco puertas. Poniendo mucha atención noto algo que parecía ser una puerta sin cerrojo ni perrilla.

O esta era la instalación nazi más sofisticada en la qué a estado prisionera o ya no estaba en 1945.

Mientras buscaba la forma de abrir la puerta, un fuerte dolor vino a ella, era tan fuerte el dolor de su herida que se arrodillo, en ese instante vino otro recuerdo...

* * *

Flash back

-¿Quién eres tu?

-soy la viuda del verdadero salvador del mundo.

Ella con una sonrisa demoníaca, saco una especie de control con botón rojo…Al apretar aquel botón el tiempo se detuvo…

-listo mein Kind, ahora nadie nos interrumpira.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-¿mi hermano?... ¿yo peleando contra mi hermano? ¡Imposible!, ¿Cómo…

La puerta se abrió ante ella...

-tal vez yo pueda darte respuestas.

Ella levanto la cabeza para ver a un pelirrojo de unos 18 años…

-¿Qué respuestas puedes darme chico?

-¿chico?...ja….hace muuuuuuchos años que deje de ser chico, es más, soy mayor que tu tía.

-¿tía?

El la ayudo a levantarse y regresar a su cama...

-resumiendo, lo que pasa es que…

Del asombro paso al horror, ahora tenia todo absolutamente claro...

-de ese modo te traje aquí, te congele y cuando una de mis científicas descubrió el modo de sacarte ese cosa del pecho sin matarte, te descongele.

- …..dime una cosa, ¿Qué paso con mi mundo después de que me fui?

-según por lo que vi. En la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo….un tal Tobías Rengue junto a un grupo de vampiros conquisto esa tierra.

-tengo que regresar…

-no puedes.

-¡¿Por qué no?!

-por que ahora todos te odian.

-aún así….debo arreglar todo.

-no puedes.

-obviamente no me conoces.

-Obviamente no entendiste o no quieres entender lo que te dije….lo diré más claro…. Toda la humanidad tiene un broche nazi como tu tenias en el pecho, todos están bajo su control….Tobías ahora es el führer, como tal modifico la señal de los broches para que te odiaran y amaran a los vampiros.

-¡es por eso que debo regresar!

-¡es por eso que apenas pongas un maldito pie ahí te van a masacrar!

-¡es una amenaza!

-¡no lo es! Tobías solo quiere una vida tranquila para su gente.

-a costa del libre albedrío de los humanos.

James dio una fuerte respiración, estaba claro que esta testaruda mujer terminaría regresando a su tierra natal si o si…a menos que…

-esto es por tu bien.

-¿Qué...

De la cama salieron tentáculos que sujetaron fuertemente a la rubia, tapándole hasta la boca, sus ojos azules estaban expuestos...

-existe un mundo paralelo, en donde todas las personas nacieron con el genero contrario al de sus homónimos de tierra 616. #

-hm…..hm…..hm….hm.

-lady América de ese mundo falleció, tu serias un excelente reemplazo….hable con Natasha Stark o sea la versión femenina de tony Stark….esta deacuerdo, solo ella sabe de este acuerdo, en aquel mundo.

Un último tentáculo apareció, en su punta una fuerte luz salía…..Stephanie trato de cerrar los ojos pero unos tentáculos pequeñísimos lo evitaron.

-voy a borrar tu memoria, todos en ese tierra creerán que eres la otra Stephanie, amnésica.

La luz se volvió más fuerte, la gemela de steve Rogers sentía como si le quemaran el cerebro.

-no te preocupes….ella también tenia un herida en el pecho, nadie sospechara jamás.

La luz se volvió tan fuerte que la cegó…

En tierra inverso (#yo la invente, no existen el universo marvel)

-he.

Una rubia con una herida en el pecho, se despertó en una cama de la enfermería de S.H.I.E.L.D en el 2012.

-¿que es este lugar?

No se acordaba de nada, solo tenía un brazalete en su muñeca que decía….el cual debería ser su nombre: Stephanie Rogers.

-vamos soldado, piensa… ¿Por qué dije eso?

Una enfermera junto a un medico la revisaron, una vez cumplido esto el medico anotado todo en un expediente...

-enfermera avísele al agente 13.

-si doctor.

En unos pocos minutos, apareció un atractivo hombre rubio de ojos azules en un extraño uniforme….el la miraba como si la conociera.

El doctor le informo todo al agente, el con una señal hizo que los dejaran solos...

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien.

El se sentó a su lado…

-mírame bien…. (Dijo apuntando a su cara)….fíjate en cada rasgo, ¿te parezco familiar?

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente...

-UPS…creo que tendré que hacer esto otra vez….soy Steve Carter, sobrino de tu primer amor, James Carter en 1945….claro ahora estamos en el 2012 y mi tío paso a mejor vida hace tiempo.

-¿es una broma?

El se limito a solo mover la cabeza negativamente…

-¿Cómo paso esto?...¿que estoy haciendo aquí?...¿como es que sigo joven?...¿como…

El hombre sin previo aviso la abrazo…

-tranquila.

Había algo en este hombre que la tranquilizaba, el del mismo modo en que la abrazo, se separo de ella.

-iremos de apoco, yo te ayudare a recordarlo todo…. ¿trato?

- gracias es bueno tener un buen…..mmmm… ¿amigo?

-si claro "amigo"…..tengo cosas que hacer, te veo luego.

Se retiro para dejarla en descansar, después de una reunión con la directora Nicole Fury, se encontró en un pasillo con Winter Soldier (Sharon "Peggy" Barnes)

-escuche que esta 0 memoria, ¿es cierto?

-si….ni si quiera me reconoce.

-nadie te va culpar si tu…..ya sabes.

-¡ni muerto la dejo sola!

-no te alarmes…. ¿como va a continuar su relación si para ella eres un extraño?

-no lo se.

-mmm…creo que yo tendré que tomar su lugar como lady América en los avengers, hasta que se recupere.

-has lo que quieras.

Sin ganas de continuar la conversación siguió caminado, jugando con el anillo de compromiso que aun tiene en su bolsillo…

Regresando a tierra 555326

James y Torunn observaban lo ocurrido por la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo.

-¿no vamos a intervenir?

-nop…..lo que ahora pase depende de ella.

-aja….supongo que con eso se acaba el peligro para tu familia.

-yep.

-solo queda un detalle.

De una cuna cercana saco un pequeño bulto, un bebe con mechón de pelo rojo, asomaba su cabecita entre la brazada en la que estaba envuelto.

-necesita un nombre. No podemos referirnos a el como "bebe", toda su vida.

-mmmm….si fuera niña la llamaría Stephanie…o Natasha.

-corrección…si fuera niña la llamarías Brunilda.

-querrás decir Natasha.

-quise decir Brunilda.

-Natasha suena mejor.

-¿quieres que te queme el trasero con un rayo?

-con el trasero quemado, aun pensaría que Natasha es mejor que Brunilda.

El pequeño, idéntico a su padre a los 2 días de nacido….ignorando la pelea por su nombre, se puso a dormir…

-¡por odin!, eres demasiado testarudo para ser mortal… ya que es niño, ¿Qué tal Alex?

-Alex Rogers….no esta mal.

La diosa se llevo al mini Rogers a su cuarto para darle de comer…

-al fin algo de paz.

La alarma de alerta sonó….los avenger de acero atacaban Ultra City por millonésima vez.

-yo y mi bocota.

James Rogers había logrado eliminar con éxito el peligro sobre su árbol genealógico pero aun quedaban muchos otros en su propia dimensión, que el debía atender….si o si.

Después de todo ¿Qué seria de un Rogers sin el llamado del deber?


End file.
